Cinderaven
by Tammy Tamborine
Summary: [AU]He's no prince charming, the fairy godmother's a little off, and our Cinderella isn't the type to sing with the little birdies, but in the end, this fairytale might have a happy ending after all. BBRae, small amounts of RobStar.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I'm back! This is a story I've been working on for a while now, so I'm really excited to be posting it. It is indeed a Cinderella-type story, but I've changed some things, and it's not exactly your typical fairytale. Truthfully, this story was supposed to be kind of dark, a bit angsty and all that, but I quickly figured out that it wasn't working for me. Anyway, I'm pretty happy with how it turned out.

I just want to say one more thing before you start reading. The prologue kind of sucks. I mean, it's not bad, but I really don't like it very much. That's why I'm also posting the first real chapter today instead of waiting a day or two, which is what I'll be doing with the rest of the chapters. Anyway, on with the show...

* * *

Prologue

Gather round, I have a story. A story of romance and determination, of dreams come true. Be warned, however, that this is not your average fairy tale.

Long ago, in a kingdom rich in tradition and romance, there was a rich scholar known as Trigon. He was a good man, and loved his family very much, but when his wife died, he broke inside. He continued to care for his only daughter to the best of his abilities, but nothing could make him forget his deceased wife.

His daughter did her best to rid him of his loneliness, but nothing could make her forget his lovely Arella. That is, until he met Melinda.

Melinda was a woman of good family with two daughters of her own, and was a widow. In his desolate state, he found solace in the woman, and it hadn't been long before they married.

Their marriage was a quiet one, with no bickering, yet without any outward signs of affection. Still, the man found himself happier, and even felt that Melinda would help provide a mother's love for his daughter.

It wasn't until Trigon's untimely death, that Melinda's true nature was revealed. She quickly took control of the household, squandering all of her newly deceased husband's money on herself and her daughters. They took advantage of Trigon's daughter and his fortune, using the money saved from servants' wages to buy more things for themselves.

Through it all, the daughter of Trigon remained strong. She cleaned the house without complaint, cooked their meals and ran errands; never giving up hope that some day her dreams would come true.

But wait, our story has not yet begun, because like all fairy tales, this one begins with…

Once upon a time… 


	2. Chapter 1: In a Kingdom Far Far Away

_**Chapter 1: In a kingdom far, far away…**_

Sitting back on her heels, Raven Roth wiped the back of her hand across her sweaty brow. She knew as she did it that a large black streak had been smudged on her pale skin, but she couldn't truthfully say that she cared.

She glared at the fireplace she had been trying to start. It would have been an easy enough task, but her loving slave drivers refused to give her a copper or two to by a flint with, so she had to make due with rapidly rubbing sticks together. She had finally got a few sparks, now she had to tease them into a flame. Gently blowing on it, and feeding it small wood shavings, Raven coaxed it to life. It was small, but it would suffice.

Usually she didn't let the embers cool, so all she had to do was stoke it every so often, but she had been scrubbing floors all night. She had been having so much fun that it had completely slipped her mind.

A grim smile flashed across her face, before disappearing without a trace. Feeling her legs cramp slightly from her crouching position, Raven stood up and walked across the small kitchen to a table with a book resting on it.

Wiping her soot-covered hands on her apron, she picked up the book and gently ran her fingers down the spine. It was the only thing she had left. It had belonged to her father, along with most of the other items in the house, but this was special. He had given it to her the day before he had died. If they knew she had it… she didn't want to think about it.

She was just opening the first page- despite only have the dim light from her fire to read by- when she heard the familiar click of heels coming down wooden stairs. Hastily, she closed the book and placed it under a clean rag sitting on the table. She turned around just as two sneering girls finished descending the stairs behind her.

"Well, don't you look lovely, _Raven_. What's the special occasion?" one asked mockingly. Raven's first reaction would have been to rub away the large smudge she knew was on her forehead, but she refused to give the jeering girls the satisfaction.

"I'm not doing anything important, Victoria." Raven replied. In her opinion, it wasn't a lie. Making small talk with idiots- who shouldn't even use embroidery needles without adult supervision- didn't count as a special occasion in Raven's books.

"What are you hiding?" Victoria continued.

"Yeah, what are you hiding?" the other girl, Tavia, repeated dumbly.

Raven automatically put a hand on the rag behind her as Victoria and Tavia strained to look around her.

"Nothing that concerns you," she replied, staring back defiantly.

"Everything that you do concerns us," Victoria snapped, throwing away her 'friendly' façade. "Now show us what you're hiding, or we'll tell mother that you stole from us."

"I stole nothing," Raven replied, fists balling in anger.

"Yeah, right." Victoria sneered. "You're nothing but a beggar, living in our cellar and eating our food. I wouldn't put it past you to steal from us."

"This was my home before you came, and the food you stuff yourselves with is bought with my father's money," Raven said icily. "Taking something from one place in _my_ house, to another is not stealing."

"Shut your mouth," Tavia snapped.

"Make me," Raven dared. Before either could reply, Raven grabbed the book and pushed past the girls. She ran up the stairs quickly, while they scrambled after her, their angry screeches making her ears ring.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Raven sprinted across the main foyer and out the back door. Slamming it shut behind her, she ran through the garden, pushing her way through bushes and fallen branches in the long neglected yard.

Running through the overgrown garden, she received several small scrapes from thorns, and a few new holes appeared in her dress. After a while she slowed down. Victoria and Tavia wouldn't come looking for her out here.

Pushing past one last bush, Raven made her way into a small sitting area. It was fairly secluded, sitting in the far back corner of the walled garden, with various trees growing around it. Vines stretched across the pale stone wall, and a small fish pool sat in the centre. Strung from the largest branch of one of the trees was a swing with flowery vines creeping down its ropes.

Raven walked across the bricks that had been put down in the centre of the clearing and sat on the swing. She looked whimsically around the sitting area, remembering the many nights so long ago, when she and her parents had come out here. Her mother, Arella, had sat on the edge of the fountain, listening as Raven's father read her stories and sat on the swing with the little girl on his knee.

Looking down at the book, still clutched tightly against her chest, Raven noticed that the rag was still wrapped around it. She tossed the scrap of material onto the ground and looked at the book. The leather cover was beginning to crease in one corner, and the yellow parchment curled around the edges, but it was still beautiful. The golden script of the title, flashed in the fading light: _My Raven_.

Her father had written it, before her mother had died from influenza. He had told her all those years ago, that the stories in it were about her, and the wonderful adventures she'd have when she grew up. He had told her of how she'd meet magical people, travel to places others only dreamed about, and that she would fall in love with a handsome prince. She knew now that none of that would happen, especially with Melinda and her oh-so-charming daughters around.

Melinda had entered the picture two years after Arella's death. She had swooped down, taking advantage of her father's loneliness. They married after only a month, and she had moved in with her two daughters. Victoria was a year older than Raven, Tavia a year younger. Her father had told her they would be the best of friends. The part that angered Raven was that she had believed him.

A year after the wedding, her father fell ill. Numerous doctors had examined him, but none could figure out what was wrong with him. Rumours of poison were whispered, but none could be proven. Besides, who would poison him? Who, indeed.

Melinda had spent much time with him during his dying days. She had spoken to him, but the door had always been closed, so no one was sure what about. Although she had never voiced her opinion, Raven had noticed that Melinda hadn't shed a single tear at the funeral ceremony, despite the handkerchief she had held firmly over her nose and mouth.

Raven had only been allowed to see her father a few times in his dying days. Most of those times he had been asleep or delusional. The last time she had seen him had been the day before her tenth birthday. It had also been the day before he died.

"Raven, my Raven," he had whispered, gazing at her with half-open eyes. "You're growing up so quickly. You look just like your mother."

"Thank you father," she remembered replying, taking his hand in her own.

"Tomorrow you'll turn ten. Do you know what that means?" he had asked her. His voice sounded weak, but he had tried to hide that fact. She shook her head no.

"It means there are seven years until you are a woman. And as you know, seven is a magical number."

She nodded; he had always told her that seven was lucky.

"That is why I want to give you this," he had paused, gathering his breath and pulling a wrapped gift from under his pillow. She had looked at the purple silk ribbon, and wondered of he wanted her to open it then, or wait until her birthday the next day. She had looked at him and he had gestured for her to open it.

She pulled the ribbon off, tucking it into her pocket for later. Then she carefully removed the decorated paper that covered the gift. Underneath had been her book.

"Father," she had breathed, looking at the beautiful book.

"It is the book I wrote for you, my Raven. I have read every story to you, except one. You must wait until you are seventeen to read it though. Do you know which one it is?"

"The one with the prince?" she had known before he nodded that she was right. It was the story he had only mentioned vaguely: the one where she met a handsome prince and fell deeply in love. She had always wanted to hear it. "Must I wait?"

"Yes," he had chuckled. His chuckles had turned to a weak cough that shook his chest and made Raven want to cringe. "You must promise me that you will wait until your seventeenth birthday to read the last story. And remember, my darling, that a dream is a wish your heart makes."

Raven had known by that last part that he was back to being delusional, but she had promised and they spent the rest of the night rereading the other stories. The next day, Raven had woken up to find nursemaids and doctors running around. Her father was gone.

Now, sitting on their swing, Raven felt tempted to read the last story. But she had to wait. She would be turning seventeen in five days. That wasn't too far away.

She read the old stories from the light of the sunset until she could no longer see the words. Finally, Raven closed the book and watched fireflies dance in the dark of the night. She didn't want to go back yet. She wasn't afraid of Victoria or Tavia; they'd have become distracted by something shiny by now and forgotten all about harassing her. Still, she'd rather stay out here, but it was getting cold out.

Sighing lightly, she stood up and walked back to the house.

Quietly she opened the door and slipped into the kitchen. Light flickered across the walls, greeting her as she entered the empty room. At least, she thought it was empty.

"Raven, where have you been?" asked a stern voice. Raven looked over at the table to see Melinda sitting at the wooden table. Her daughters stood behind her with cheeky smiles plastered on their faces.

"I was just out in the garden," she replied, holding the book behind her back in what she hoped would look like a natural position.

"I'm sure you were," Melinda agreed, looking with distaste at the dirt on Raven's clothes and the leaves in her hair. "Well, hand it over."

"What?" Raven was shocked at the way Melinda had gone straight to it. Usually she liked to toy with Raven, much like a cat plays with a mouse before dinner.

"Hand me whatever it is that you've stolen," she clarified, holding out a regal hand.

"I've stolen nothing," Raven told her. Her grip tightened on the book behind her back.

"Give it to me, or you'll have no dinner for a month."

Raven winced. She knew that Melinda's threats were always carried out. Still, she didn't need food that badly, did she? Raven couldn't say that she wasn't tempted to take her punishment and keep her book, but in the end reason made up her mind.

Even if she refused to give it to her, Melinda would take it eventually and Raven would be left to starve for a month. Besides, she could always smuggle it out of Melinda's room when she did the dusting.

Reluctantly, she handed Melinda the book, feeling her stomach turn when Melinda's smooth hands closed around the side.

"My Raven," Melinda read, sneering. "What is this rubbish?"

"It's not rubbish. Father wrote it for me," she replied. Her voice stayed a careful monotone, while anger flashed in her eyes.

"I see," she replied. Silently, Melinda's free hand closed around her cane, which had been resting on the side of the table. Slowly she got up and turned. "Come along girls."

Disappointment crossed their homely features, upset that there hadn't been more drama, but they followed their mother obediently.

Raven watched Melinda saunter across the cellar, a malicious smirk on her beautiful face. Raven didn't trust it.

As Melinda neared the fireplace, she made a show of placing too much weight on her cane and stumbling. As she lost her footing, the book slipped from her hands and fell into the fire.

With a small shout, Raven rushed forward as the flames quickly engulfed the dry paper. She reached into the blaze, but hastily pulled her hand back when the flames licked at it painfully.

Blowing on her lightly burnt hand, Raven looked up at her stepmother with a blank face. Melinda stared back coolly, not a single hint of remorse in her eyes, while Victoria and Tavia cackled behind her.

Without another word, they left the cellar, leaving Raven to watch her story go up in flames.

-

"WHAT?"

The sound of glass breaking echoed around King Marcus's chamber as an expensive vase was thrown against a stone wall.

"What do you mean he won't do it?" the king yelled angrily. Victor- the king's personal advisor- winced, mentally calculating the vase's worth.

"He said that he refuses to marry the Princess Torra, of our neighbouring kingdom, because she is 'a snotty, stuck-up girl, who needs a reality check'. His words, not mine," Victor replied, looking back at the fuming monarch.

"That boy is impossible," Marcus growled, slamming his fist down on his writing table. "Why can't he just choose a wife? He needs to eventually!"

"Sire, if I might be so bold, I would like to point out that love takes time," Victor said carefully, "You can't force him to marry someone he doesn't love."

Taking a deep breath, Marcus forced himself to lower his voice.

"This shouldn't be a matter of love," he told his advisor. "It should be a matter of state. I'm getting older. I won't be around forever, and I'd like to know that he'll have his own heirs ready for once his time is up."

"Sire," Victor said, chuckling lightly. "Garfield is young and healthy. And he is strangely lucky with the ladies."

"I suppose," King Marcus relented, slumping into his chair.

"Yes," continued Victor. "They always surround him during balls, and other social gatherings. Of course, I taught everything he knows-"

"That's it!" Marcus exclaimed, inspiration striking. "A ball!"

"A-a ball?" Victor parroted, unsure what his king was implying.

"Yes, a ball. We'll invite- no, we'll decree that every eligible maiden is to attend," Marcus said, growing excited with his plans.

"W-what?" Victor stammered. "But why?"

"So that the boy can fall in love, of course. If he won't fall in love with one of the neighbouring princesses, we'll show him all the young noble women in this kingdom. He's bound to fall in love with one of them," the king explained.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? You know he won't like being set up like that," Victor reasoned.

"Well, that's just too bad for him, isn't it?" King Marcus replied hotly. "The ball will be in three days."

"Three days?" the advisor repeated, jaw dropping. "That's hardly enough time to plan a royal ball!"

"Do you dare oppose my royal inclination?" Marcus roared, standing up.

"No sire," Victor replied hastily. Quickly, he scurried out of the room to begin the preparations, and warn his friend what had been plotted while he was out of the room.

-

Raven rubbed her eyes, groaning as she slowly woke up. Her throat hurt from the tears she had forced herself not to shed over her book the night before, even after her stepfamily had left. She blinked her eyes, adjusting them to the darkness of the kitchen before sitting up and looking around. Nothing had changed since the night before. She could still see the charred remains of her book sitting in the embers.

Gently, she picked up what was left of her book. The leather cover was completely blackened. Very few of the pages had survived the flames, and the ones that had were almost completely made of ash, and crumbled when Raven touched them.

Sighing, she dropped the scorched book back into the fireplace, tossing up sparks as she did so.

Prying her eyes away from the sight, Raven stood up and climbed out of the kitchen, into the foyer. She walked across the floor, stretching as she did so. A quick look at the large grandfather clock in the corner confirmed that she was already behind schedule.

She walked over to a small closet, filled with brooms, rags, and numerous other cleaning items. Pulling out a rag used for dusting, Raven walked up the large staircase that lead to the upper levels of the house.

She quickly dusted the first level of the house, before slowly creeping up the stairs that lead to the level with bedrooms. It wasn't that she cared whether her stepfamily woke up before noon or not that she went quietly, she just didn't want to talk to any of them.

She had just finished wiping the last railing on the second level, when there was a loud, echoing knock on the door.

"Raven, get the door…" a drowsy voice moaned through one of the doors. Rolling her eyes, Raven walked downstairs and opened the large front doors.

A man about her age stood outside the door. He was dressed in the Kingdom's colours of red, green and gold. She recognised, by the metals and uniform he wore that he was the captain of the royal guard, Sir Robin.

Robin had quite the reputation, being the youngest captain in the history of the kingdom as well as having a prestigious knighthood to his name, and Raven couldn't help but wonder what he was doing here. Perhaps he had come to slay the beasts that were currently sleeping on the second level?

"Can I help you?" Raven asked, her voice staying in its usual monotone.

"Yes, I am here to make a royal decree," he replied. Raven noticed that he looked tired, like he had been travelling all night. There was an awkward silence, as he glanced around uncertainly.

"Well?" Raven prodded, raising an eyebrow. "Decree away…"

"Oh, right," Robin stammered, faltering under her impatient gaze. "By Royal Decree of King Marcus, ruler of the Kingdom Tamborinia, there is to be a ball three days henceforth. Every eligible maiden is to attend."

"A royal ball in three days? Isn't that a bit soon?" Raven asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"No kidding," Robin laughed. "It's been a mad house around the palace, ever since the King decided last night that his son needs a ball to find a wife."

Raven flashed one of her rare, genuine smiles. Suddenly Robin's face became blank again and he stood up straight, as if remembering his position in palace hierarchy.

Quickly, he turned around and walked professionally back to his horse, and his waiting ranks of guards, and they left to inform the next house they saw of the decree.

Raven closed the door and turned around to see two sets of feet quickly rushing down the stair, followed by a slower set with a cane.

"Where is he? I know he's here!" Victoria exclaimed, shoving past Raven.

"Where's who?" Raven asked, knowing very well whom they were talking about.

"You know very well whom we're talking about," Tavia snapped, causing Raven to hide a secret smirk behind her dusting rag.

"Robin and his guard just left," Raven answered, casually walking over to dust a picture on the wall.

"Well, what did he say?" Victoria demanded. "And you didn't answer the door in _that_, did you?"

"Yes, in fact I did answer the door wearing this. Would you prefer I answered it naked?" Raven replied, sarcasm dripping from her words. Victoria rolled her eyes, huffing, and Raven continued. "He came to decree that, by order of the king, there's going to be a ball in three days. Every eligible maiden is to attend."

"A ball!" Tavia exclaimed, clapping her hands in excitement.

"We must get ready at once," Melinda spoke up. "Raven go fetch our things. We must go to town right now to buy the best dresses they have for Victoria and Tavia."

"And what about me?" Raven asked, folding her arms defensively. "They said every eligible maiden is to attend. The last time I checked I was single and born into a good, wealthy family. Therefore, I am eligible."

"You will not be attending," Melinda replied simply. "Now go get what we need."

Without another word, Raven turned and walked upstairs to gather the things they needed to go into town. As she walked up the stairs, Melinda's words rang in her head: _'You will not be attending.'_

'We'll see about that,' Raven though determinedly. 'We shall see."

* * *

Okay, so that's the end of the first chapter. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, since this chapter was mostly just to get the ball rolling. Just a quick note about Victor and Victoria. To tell the truth, I didn't really notice how close their names are until a while ago, but I really don't want to change either of them. Victoria is based on a a real girl I know, and changing her name now would totally throw me off.

Tammy Tamborine


	3. Chapter 2: Enter the Jester

_**Chapter 2: Enter the Jester**_

Raven walked slowly behind her stepfamily, a plan already formulating in her head. All she had to do was escape the two nitwits and their ringleader and she would be all set to start putting her plan into action.

As they turned into a seamstress's shop, Melinda stopped Raven.

"You are not to come in here. This is the best seamstress outside the palace, and I don't want you ruining any fabric with your sooty hands. Wait out here, and try not to draw too much attention from nobler people than yourself," Melinda commanded, pointing at a small barrel Raven could sit on before following her daughters into the store.

Taking a quick look at her hands- which weren't nearly as dirty as Melinda had suggested- Raven smiled lightly. The expression felt strange, like putting on stiff gloves that you hadn't worn for years, but she was quickly growing accustomed to it. Besides, now was her chance to escape for a few minutes… what else was there to do but smile?

Quickly turning on her heel, Raven dashed into the crowd.

-

"Tell me why we're here again?" a tall, dark skinned man asked his shorter companion.

"Because, if my father's going to force me to pick some random noble girl at the ball, I at least want to know what there could have been," his friend replied.

"But why the clothes? We look like commoners," the taller man continued.

"What's wrong with that? Commoners are people too. Besides, weren't _your_ parents common people before your dad got his job in the palace?" asked the young man, laughter flashing in his bright green eyes.

"Okay, you got me there," the tall man grinned. "But still, why?"

"Because, in my normal clothes I feel… I dunno, like people are only being nice to me because they have to be."

"You don't feel that way around me and Robin, do you?" a frown crossed the tall man's dark lips.

"Nah, of course not. You guys are my best friends," the other man replied easily, making his friend smile again. The short man lowered his voice so no one around them could hear what he was saying, and continued. "It's just… what if I'm supposed to fall in love with someone, who doesn't just think of me as Prince Garfield. What if every girl I've ever met only really likes me because of my status? You know I don't want that Vic."

"Yeah, I know," Victor agreed, nodding thoughtfully. Suddenly a grin flashed across his face again. "Hey, since when did you get so deep?"

"Since always," Gar grinned, nudging his childhood friend in the side with his elbow. "Just don't let it get around."

They laughed and continued walking, while Victor spoke again.

"I still don't see why we needed to come all the way down here. There are people at the palace that still don't know what you look like. And trust me, there are some nice looking girls," Victor continued. "I mean, have you seen the bee keeper? She is fine!"

Gar laughed. "Maybe you should make your move on her then."

"Nah," Vic replied. "I'm liking the single life. Maybe in a year or two I'll feel differently, but for now, I like being a swinging bachelor."

The two boys laughed again and continued walking through the marketplace, stopping once in a while to examine the goods at the stalls.

"Hey Gar, maybe you should get one of these," Victor exclaimed, holding up a wreath of roses. "They're supposed to give you good luck with the ladies. You could use the help."

"Haha, very funny," Gar groaned, smiling good-naturedly. "But when I meet the right girl, I'm not going to need help. It'll just hit me like-"

Whatever else he was going to say was cut off as a pale skinned girl ran into his side with a thud, sending them both to the ground.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," Raven apologized quickly, standing up and holding a hand out for the young man she had knocked over, casting too many nervous glances over her shoulder to really notice him.

"That's fine," Gar smiled, accepting her hand. Feeling the slight tug on her arm as he stood up, Raven turned her attention back to the stranger.

The first thing she noticed was his amazingly green eyes, followed by his pointy ears and green skin. Not that the green skin was a problem.

Turning her attention away from his emerald eyes, she finished her inspection of the boy she had run into. He wasn't dressed very extravagantly, but the quality of the garments showed that he probably worked at the palace. He was probably just a stable boy enjoying his day off, before getting plowed over by the crazy girl who wasn't looking where she was going.

The friend next to him was dressed similarly. The man looked to be about a year or two older than the green skinned boy, who looked to be about her age. The tall one had mahogany colored skin, and pale gray eyes, that held wisdom beyond his years. He was currently holding back a small fit of laughter, but Raven had no idea what about.

Looking back over at the emerald skinned young man, Raven found that he was staring at her with an odd look on his face, and was suddenly very aware of the rags she was wearing and the ashes smudged all over her face.

"Well, if you're all right, I think I'm going to go now," Raven said, feeling awkward, but not letting it show in her voice or on her face.

"No, wait!" the man exclaimed, reaching out and grabbing her arm in a gentle, but firm grip. She glared at his hand and he quickly let go, laughing nervously. "Just… why don't you stay with my friend and I? Do you have anywhere to go?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I've got things to do before the ball," she replied.

"Are you going to go?" he asked excitedly.

"Noble families go to balls," Raven replied. "Servants stay home and scrub the floors."

"Oh, right," the boy said, pointy ears drooping slightly. "Well, maybe we could help you?"

She shot him a suspicious look, and she could see his friend looking at him with confusion as well. "Why?"

"Well, we have nothing better to do, right Vic?" The boy looked back at his friend, who just shrugged.

"I guess not." The tall boy replied, and held out a hand to Raven. "Nice to meet you, by the way."

"Likewise," Raven said politely. She clasped her own hand in his, expecting him to shake it, but receiving a polite kiss on the back of her hand, as was common courtesy for all nobler peoples. "My name is Raven."

She looked at the green boy, who stared back for a second before realizing she was waiting for his name.

"Oh! I'm Gar," he introduced himself, reaching for her hand with surprising grace and placing a feathery kiss on her hand.

She looked at them for a minute. It was evident by their formal greetings (slightly less so, in Gar's case) that they were more than just stable boys. Who were they though? Perhaps sons of noble men who had felt like sneaking out of the castle to have some fun? Why would they want to go with Raven, though?

Finally, she decided it would be all right to let them tag along. She would stick to main streets- just to be safe-, but was almost positive they were just nice guys, and weren't looking for trouble.

"Well, let's go then," she sighed, turned around and beginning to walk away. She was almost hoping they would change their minds and go away, but they didn't.

'Now, where to start?' Raven wondered, slipping past people in the crowded and looking at each store she passed. Finally she stopped at a seamstress's shop, smaller than the one her stepfamily had gone into.

She stepped into the shop, followed closely by Vic and Gar. She ignored them and walked over to the seamstress, who was working on the hem of a nearly finished dress. Holding sewing pins in her mouth, the seamstress silently motioned for Raven to wait a minute.

As Raven waited, she gazed at the dress. The material was made of silk, and was the darkest shade of red Raven had ever seen. She would have mistaken it for black, if certain folds didn't catch the light from the shop widow and appear lighter red than the rest.

It would be wonderful to have dress like that to wear to the ball, but she couldn't afford a custom made dress, let alone one of such quality. Besides, red wasn't her color anyway.

"Now, my dear, how may I help you?" the seamstress asked, standing up from her kneeling position. The seamstress was getting on in age, but she had a kind face and laughing eyes.

"I need material, but I have no money, and don't know how to use a loom," Raven told the old woman. She heard a small clinking sound as one of her new escorts reached for his purse, and quickly continued. "But I have brought some things that you may find useful, or valuable."

"Go on then, let's see what you've brought," the woman urged gently. Nodding, Raven rested her basket on a table laden with thread and sewing tools. She pulled off the cloth that had been covering the items and carefully placed them on the table.

The first item was a small doll. The doll itself was only made of wood, but its small clothes were made of fine material and were quite pretty. Raven had never liked dolls, even when she was younger, and had no difficulty bartering it away.

The next item was a small silver unicorn-hair brush. It was fairly valuable, and Raven knew it could be sold for a good price.

Lastly, she placed an old book on the table. While she had enjoyed reading the story on her own when she was younger, she had never liked the ending, in which the dragon took advantage of an innocent young maiden, whom unknowingly released it from its prison.

"Does anything appeal to you?" she asked, gesturing at the items. Stepping closer, the seamstress examined each item several times, eyes finally resting on the doll.

"The fabric of this doll's dress is beautiful, as is the detail in the embroidery around the skirt. I would be willing to sell a couple yards of any of the fabric over there," she gestured at some material set up in the corner. It wasn't the best material in the shop, but it would work. Nodding, Raven placed the other items in her basket.

She walked over to the material, and cast a keen eye across the many different colours. A pale shade of blue caught her eye.

"How many yards could I buy of this material?" she asked, holding up a corner of the fabric.

"Ten," the woman replied easily. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes, please," Raven replied, stepping back as the woman walked over and picked up the cloth and brought it over to a counter to be measured. Once the material had been cut, the woman handed it to Raven.

"It has been a pleasure doing business with you," the woman smiled. Raven nodded politely and walked towards the door of the shop, tucking the fabric into her basket as she walked. Her hand was on the door when Gar's voice stopped her.

"Wait. This isn't right. Raven, you shouldn't have to give away your doll. Let me pay for the fabric," he said, reaching for his purse for the second time since he had entered the shop.

"No," Raven replied. "I never really liked the doll, and I won't accept charity." Without another word, she stepped out of the store. Gar scrambled after her, followed by Victor.

"It's not charity! I'm just trying to be nice," he insisted, trying to keep up with Raven's brisk stride.

"I realize you are just trying to be nice, but chances are, I'll never see you again to pay you back. Therefore, I would be either a charity case or a thief, and I am neither," Raven replied coolly.

"Fine then!" Gar said, stopping and folding his arms. "I guess I just won't help you out. I can tell when I'm not wanted. In fact, I think I'll just leave you to your business."

"Okay," Raven said indifferently, continuing to walk.

"Wait!" Gar exclaimed, racing after her when he saw she wasn't going to stop for him. He caught up quickly. Laughing, Victor (who had easily stayed in step with Raven) patted Gar on the back.

"I'll meet ya up at the castle," he informed his green friend. "You sure you don't want one of those wreaths?"

"Shut up," Gar hissed, casting a nervous glance at Raven. She didn't seem to have heard, or if she did, she had just ignored it.

"Suit yourself," Vic chuckled. "See you later then. It was nice to meet you, Raven."

Raven lifted a parting hand and continued her trek. After waving goodbye to his friend, Gar quickly caught up to Raven and walked at her side.

"So, where do you have to go now?" he asked casually.

"To a cobbler," she replied. She fell silent again. As they walked, Gar kept himself amused by telling her every lame joke he had ever heard. Raven rolled her eyes at every one of them, making sarcastic comments when she felt it was needed. Strangely, no matter how often she shot down his jokes, and sometimes even him, he would only scowl for a short second before smiling again.

When Raven finally found a shoe shop, she stepped into it and looked around. It smelt like leather and shoe polish, making Gar's nose scrunch up involuntarily, although Raven's face remained expressionless.

Shelves of shoes lined the walls. Each shoe was different. There were sturdy leather boots, and delicate, heeled slippers. Everything was of good quality, putting Raven's own old and filthy boots to shame.

"Can I help you?" A jittery looking man asked, stepping out from the back of the shop.

"Yes," Raven replied. "I was wondering if-"

"If she could try on some of your beautiful slippers," Gar cut in. "I was hoping to treat the young lady to a pair of shoes for the ball."

Taking a quick glance at Gar's bulging purse, the man nodded. "Very well. Try on any of the shoes along the wall. I'll be in the back."

The shoemaker left and Gar turned to Raven to find her glaring at him.

"I thought I made it clear that I will not let you pay for anything I wish to purchase," Raven hissed.

"Fine, fine," Gar relented, holding his hands up. "I won't pay for them, but you know that guy wouldn't have let you browse if he knew you don't really have any money."

"And why would you assume that?" Raven asked, jutting her hip out and placing a hand on it.

"Because, the guy's greedier than a- a very greedy man!" Gar replied, ignoring Raven as she rolled her eyes. "I mean, did you see the way he was ogling my coin purse? And I'm sure I heard coins clinking in the back when we entered."

"So? He can sell my items later if he wants to," Raven reasoned.

"Yeah right. You really think he can tell if something is really valuable or not? He'll think you're trying to cheat him and throw you out before you could lay a single one of your pretty fingers on his merchandise!" Gar shot back. "At least this way, he knows you're with me, and he'll know that what you're offering is valuable, even if it's just by the assumption that we both have money to spare and you just forgot your coins."

Raven glared at him. Not because she was angry, but because she could see the logic in the previously bumbling boy's words. Finally she sighed, "Fine."

Turning away so she couldn't see his triumphant smirk, she searched the walls of shoes for a pair that would match the fabric she had bought. She spotted a pair and began to walk towards them.

Seeing what she was looking at, Gar rushed forward and grabbed the shoes before she reached them. She raised an eyebrow, silently asking for an explanation, but he just smiled and shook his head.

"Sit down," he ordered. There was a strange sense of authority in his gentle command, and Raven felt herself sitting down in the nearby chair.

Bending down, Gar quickly untied Raven's boots and pulled them off. Picking up one of the shoes, he slid it onto her foot. The shoe hung off her small foot, and was obviously too big.

Letting it slip off her foot, Raven stood up and shoved her foot into her unlaced boots.

"I have that problem a lot," Raven admitted, feeling oddly embarrassed. "My feet seem to be too small for all the shoes I try on."

"Then we'll try more," Gar replied, standing up and placing the shoes back on their shelf. He quickly picked another pair and told Raven to sit down again.

"No," Raven said. "They won't fit. Let's just go. I'll try and find something back at home."

"Where do you live?" he asked conversationally, pulling off her boot again, despite her protests.

"That's none of your concern," Raven replied, watching as he picked up the next shoe. She slid her feet under the chair, trying to dissuade him from trying more shoes on, but he simply pulled her ankle out.

He slipped the shoe on. It didn't hang off her foot like the other.

"Perfect," he murmured, looking up at her with his bright green eyes. Raven was surprised to feel her heart beat speed up, and she quickly averted her eyes. He slipped on the other slipper, and told her to stand up.

She took an experimental step, and felt the back of her foot rise out of the slipper. She shot an I-told-you-so look at Gar, who just smiled.

"So, we'll be here for a while," he laughed. "I don't mind."

Suddenly, Raven's head snapped towards the shop window. The sun was sinking into the horizon. It was getting late. Muttering a curse under her breath, Raven kicked the slippers off and hastily pulled on her own boots.

"What are you doing?" Gar asked, watching as she forced her heel in and picked up her basket.

"It's getting late. I have to go," she replied, rushing toward the door and pulling it open.

"Wait! How will I ever find you again?" Gar called after her retreating form.

"You won't," she whispered, feeling strangely disappointed, before disappearing into the crowd.

She quickly found her way back to the seamstress's shop that Melinda and her daughters had gone into. They were just stepping out when she ran up.

"Where have you been?" Victoria asked suspiciously.

"Just mingling with the other servants in the crowd," she replied. Melinda kept a steady gaze on her, trying to see if she was lying or not. After scrutinizing Raven for a minute, Melinda turned and walked to the carriage they had left near the outskirts of the market.

As she followed them at a small distance, Raven allowed herself a secret smile. Even if she hadn't gotten the shoes, her plan had been set in motion.

* * *

I bet some of you are wondering why I left Gar green. Easy answer, because I can.;) Okay, well here's the real answer: Raven's purple hair is kind of important later in the fic (kinda), so I figured that if I'm letting purple hair slip, I can let Gar get away with green skin. Just remember, in the kingdom of Tamborinia, what I say goes, and I say that oddly colored hair and skin are everyday kind of things. It's important to remember that because if green skin was something strange and rare, Raven would know right away who Gar is, and that would kind of ruin everything. You'll see, there is a method to my madness.

Tammy Tamborine


	4. Chapter 3: Sewing Mice Wanted

_**Chapter 3: Sewing Mice Wanted**_

Raven stared at the fabric spread out in front of her, wishing that if she stared at it long enough, it would turn into a dress by itself.

She sat alone in the attic, a candle lighting the small space. She had to finish most of the dress before morning, or it wouldn't be ready in time. She also needed to figure out a way to disguise herself enough that she wouldn't look suspicious, but Victoria, Tavia, and Melinda wouldn't easily recognize her.

She wondered why she had thought she could do this herself. Her sewing skill was limited to stitching small rips in Tavia and Victoria's clothing, and adding patches to her shabby dress.

She looked back and forth between the sewing book opened in front of her and the material. Taking a deep breath, she picked up a sewing needle and poked it through one of the carefully cut pieces of material.

'Here goes nothing,' she thought, and began stitching. As she stitched, she couldn't stop her mind from wandering.

Why, she wondered, did she want to go in the first place? She had never liked parties, and she knew that if she got caught, no good would come of it. Eventually she decided that it was about opposing Melinda, and her imbecile daughters. Melinda had forbidden her from going, and so she was going to go.

There was another reason as well, although Raven wouldn't admit it, even to herself. The prince was going to be there, and while she knew that she wouldn't get anywhere near the prince (and even if she did, she doubted that he would be very interesting), she couldn't help thinking about the unread story in her newly burned book. Her father had said that she would fall in love with a handsome prince. Truthfully, she hadn't the slightest idea what the prince of Tamborinia looked like, but surely he was handsome. As far as she knew, the monarchs of Tamborinia had always beenquitegood looking.

After a while, her eyes began to grow heavy, and her world was beginning to blur around the edges. She set down her gown. She had almost finished it, and once she had finished hemming the bottom, it would be ready.

Standing up wearily, she slipped out of her rag dress and carefully pulled on the gown. Walking over to the cracked mirror that sat in a corner of the attic, she examined her handiwork.

The skirt wasn't as full as she had wanted it, and the left side seemed just a bit shorter than the right, but other than that, it would suffice. It was the top of the dress that was really horrible. It hung loosely across her shoulders and didn't have much shape at all. Her sleeves were different lengths and the dress was too tight at the collar.

She started at the sagging gown in the mirror for a couple minutes, before turning back to her sewing supplies. A mouse was sniffing at her threaded needle.

"I don't suppose you want to fix the dress for me?" she asked the mouse. The small rodent scurried away at her voice. Raven huffed and sat down. As she sat there, a small light flashed in the corner of her eye.

Raven turned around to look in the direction the flash had come from. There was nothing there but a pile of scrap material Raven had already discarded from the dress. However, as she looked at the pile, she noticed that the light blue fabric seemed to be sitting on top of something darker.

Crawling over, she pushed away the scraps to reveal a royal blue cloak sitting underneath. Touching the material, Raven found that the cloak felt like silk, but she could tell that it was sturdier than normal silk. A deep red brooch held the folds of material together.

Picking it up, she tried it on. Immediately it closed around her, concealing the awful dress. Feeling around the back of her neck, Raven tugged on a hood and pulled it over her head.

She looked once again at the mirror, and was surprised by how well it hid her dress and face. If she moved carefully, she could even walk around without displaying her atrocious attempt at sewing!

But where had it come from?

Shrugging, Raven pulled the cloak off and quickly changed into her normal attire. Wherever it had come from, it was a wonderful gift, and it would come in useful.

Peering out the attic window, Raven decided that she had about an hour before sunrise, and that she should get some rest before she was forced to run around, helping the step-evils get ready for the ball the next day.

-

"No, you don't understand Vic!" Gar argued, holding out his arms for measurement while he looked over at his friend. "It was just so… awesome!"

"So you've been telling me since you got back last night," Victor laughed, allowing the palace seamstress to measure his arms as well.

"I know, but…" Prince Garfield trailed off, a dreamy look in his eyes. Suddenly he snapped back to reality and looked over at Victor. "But how am I suppose to go through with this? I met the girl I love, and she already said that she's not going to the ball!"

Victor shot a look at the seamstress, who was skillfully doing her job while pretending not to listen to their conversation. Vic knew that word that the prince was already in love would spread around the castle like wild fire.

"Maybe we should talk about this later," Victor suggested, discreetly nodding towards the seamstress.

"No. We can talk about it right now. I don't care if word get around the whole kingdom, and I especially don't care if it reaches my father," Gar insisted, folding his arms stubbornly.

"Fine. But you know that even if he does hear, he's not going to care. You fell in love with a peasant girl in the city. You know he won't approve," Victor reasoned.

"I don't care if he doesn't approve! If he doesn't want a prince marrying a commoner, I'll… I'll abdicate!"

Victor looked at his friend with wide eyes. "You don't mean that! You've looked forward to being king since you were old enough to understand what being a prince meant."

Garfield sighed. "I do mean it."

"But… your dreams! You've had a vision of a peaceful, prosperous kingdom for a long time! I thought… I thought that you were going to become King, with me as your advisor, and together we'd make the kingdom…" Victor trailed off.

"I know Vic," Gar said, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "It was your dream too. But you can still make that dream come true. You'll just have to do it without me. You'll still be the royal advisor with the new king. I think my cousin Wally is next in line."

"Psh… Wally. That guy rushes through everything. He wouldn't be a good king. Not like you," Victor insisted. "You would actually listen and care about your subjects. Not to say Wally wouldn't, but he would get tired of it eventually. It's not fast-paced enough for him."

"I'm sorry Vic, but unless my father agrees to let me marry a servant girl I met in the city, then all I can say is, hello King Wally," Gar replied. There was a silence in the room as Victor mulled over Gar's words, and the seamstress hurried to finish making measurements.

"Well," Victor spoke at last. "If you do abdicate, I'm going with you."

"What? You can't be serious!" Gar looked over at his friend, who actually had a very serious face. "You're serious…"

"Totally serious. You're my best friend," Victor said, smiling at the green prince. "If you're going down, I'm going with you."

"Shut up," Gar laughed, punching his friend in the arm. "Besides, if we're lucky, Father will let me marry her and keep my future throne."

-

"These socks need to be mended!"

"Where are my new jewels? I just had them!"

"You're sure this color doesn't make me looked washed out?"

"Who cares? I still can't find my jewels!"

Raven closed the heavy oak door that lead into Victoria and Tavia's joined rooms and sighed thankfully when silence filled the hallway.

She looked at the pile of laundry and mending she had to do, along with her usual chores. She would be working all day, and probably well into the night. She stifled a yawn, and bent down to pick up the pile. As she was bending down, her knees gave out and she toppled forward into the pile of clothing.

She was surprised at how soft they felt underneath her, and was tempted to fall asleep right there, but in the end she picked herself up and carried the laundry down the hall.

"Why Raven, you seem tired today," Melinda spoke up, turning a corner and noticing Raven's lethargic steps.

"I'm fine," Raven replied stoically. Seven years ago, she might have believed that the concerned tone in Melinda's voice was genuine, but she knew better now. She could even pick out a slight hint of suspicion in Melinda's words.

Giving Raven one final cautious look, Melinda walked away.

-

"Have you heard? Prince Garfield told his father that if he can't marry that peasant girl, he's going to abdicate…"

"I heard he was even going to live with her on the streets…"

"I heard the peasant he fell in love with was a boy…"

Robin snorted with laughter as he passed a group of whispering palace staff. Rumors had been spreading around the castle all day. Robin had even heard some of his guard talking about it between drills and combat practice.

He walked towards a familiar door and knocked on the hard wood. Inside, Robin knew that Victor and Gar were probably laughing about the small new details that had been made up as the rumor was passed along.

"Come in," Gar called through door. Robin could hear that he was laughing, and Victor's rumbling laughter could also be heard.

Robin opened the door and looked over at his two friends since childhood, sitting on the floor and giggling. They had all grown up together, and had never felt the need for the formal greetings and behavior around each other that had been taught to them since they were young.

"Hey Rob," Gar greeted. "Heard the rumors?"

"Yeah, I've heard them," Robin assured. "Whether I believe them or not is another story."

"Man, you should hear some of the things people have been saying," Victor chuckled.

"Someone said that I threatened to become a hermit if my father wouldn't let me marry her!" Gar said between giggles, holding his sides.

"And that the girl he loves is actually a sorceress in disguise!" Vic added, causing them both to laugh even harder.

"I just heard that the peasant you fell in love with was a boy," Robin commented, smirking. Garfield immediately stopped laughing and looked at Robin in disgust, while Victor laughed even harder than he had before, pounding one of his large fists on the floor.

"Dude, that is so not funny!" Gar shouted, punching Victor in the arm.

"It so IS!" Victor replied, and Robin joined in on the laughing. After a while, Gar laughed as well.

Eventually the laughing died down and the three boys just lay down on the floor and stared up at the painted ceiling.

"So…" Robin said uncertainly after a few minutes. "It wasn't really a boy… right?"

There was a shout of laughter from Cyborg.

"Of course not!" Garfield exclaimed. "She was a girl. A pretty one too."

"Okay, okay. Just had to make sure," Robin appeased, chuckling. "So, are you going to go through with the ball then?"

"Yeah," Gar grumbled. "The old man's making me go through with it. He said that if I couldn't find anyone at the ball- well… he didn't actually say anything understandable after that. He was too busy yelling and throwing things at the wall. I think he took it pretty well."

"So, tell me again," Robin prodded. "You bumped into this Raven girl in the market place in the city, and what did you do after that?"

"After that we went with her to buy fabric and shoes," Gar answered, think back to the previous day he had spent with the mysterious girl, Raven.

"And you're sure that she's not going to the ball?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it just sort of sounds like she was getting things ready for the ball. Fabric for a dress, nice slippers…" Robin replied.

"She was probably just running errands for the people she works for," Victor reasoned.

"True, but then she most likely would have had money to spend," Robin pointed out. "You said yesterday that she was trading items for the things she needed."

"You just like overanalyzing things, don't you?" Garfield asked jokingly.

"Guilty," Robin laughed. "But still, it makes you wonder…"

-

Raven groaned, flopping onto her bed of straw by the kitchen fireplace. It was almost three in the morning, and she had just finished her regular chores. Luckily, her usual wake up time of five o'clock could be pushed to seven o'clock, since Melinda and her daughters would be sleeping in until at least noon. 'Beauty sleep,' they had called it. Raven hadn't bothered to point out that they'd need to sleep a lot longer than noon for that.

Rolling onto her back, Raven closed her eyes, but sleep couldn't seem to take her, despite how tired she felt.

Opening her eyes, she studied the knots in the wooden rafters of the ceiling. One of them looked like a person, looking back at her with a wide smile.

Her thoughts turned inadvertently to the green boy she had met in the market the other day. Gar, he had called himself. Strangely enough, she didn't find herself as interested in thinking about Victor, the other boy she had met.

'I wonder if Gar will be at the ball?' Raven thought, tracing the knots with her eyes. 'I suppose it doesn't matter anyway. If everything goes well, no one will be able to recognize me.'

As she lay there, she thought she heard the creaking of wood as someone walked around upstairs. An image of her gown sitting in the attic flashed across her mind, and for a second she felt afraid that Melinda had figured out about Raven's plans, but she quickly discarded the idea. It was probably just Victoria or Tavia walking to the privy, half asleep.

-

The next morning, Raven woke up to find the house in a flurry of activity. She had slept in past twelve, and Victoria and Tavia were already preparing for the ball they would be going to at six.

"Are you just waking up now?" Victoria snarled, walking down the stairs in her nightgown. Raven nodded. "Then go get breakfast ready for Tavia, Mother and me! Now!"

Rolling her eyes, Raven turned around and walked down the stairs that lead to the kitchen.

The rest of the day was filled with finishing touches on gowns, styling hair, and putting ridiculously expensive makeup on Victoria and Tavia. By the time the three women were ready, Raven was sure that if she ever had to mend another sock, or style Victoria's greasy hair again, she'd snap.

At five thirty, Raven was allowed a silent sigh of relief, as her stepfamily deemed themselves ready for the ball. She was just turning to exit the room they had spent most of the day in, preparing, when Melinda's cruel voice stopped her.

"Raven, don't think you got off that easily," Melinda sneered at Ravens back. Raven turned around to find Melinda holding a familiar piece of light blue fabric in her perfectly manicured hand. Her breath caught in her throat.

* * *

I was planning on posting this yesterday, but I didn't get a chance to. Actually, I barely have time to post right now. I just kinda felt bad for not getting around to it yesterday, so I'm putting this chapter up now before I leave for one last practice before the competition tomorrow.

Sorry to leave you hanging at the end of the chapter, but don't worry, the next chapter will be up on Sunday.

Uh... can't think of anything else to say,and I really do have to go now, so thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter.

Tammy Tamborine


	5. Chapter 4: Bibbity, Boppity… What?

**_Chapter 4: Bibbity, Boppity… What?_**

"You didn't really think you could go to the ball without my knowledge, did you?" Melinda asked. Finally recognizing the blue material as a sad excuse for a ball gown, Tavia and Victoria let out peals of cackling laughter at Raven's misfortune and lack of seamstress skills.

Raven stared at Melinda with an unreadable face, pointedly ignoring Victoria and Tavia's laughter and Melinda's triumphant smirk.

Silently, Melinda handed the dress to Victoria. The dark-haired girl took one look at the poorly sewn dress, and handed a corner to Tavia.

"It's just such a shame that the seams are ripped, isn't it, Tavia?" she asked, looking at her sister diabolically. Catching on quickly, Tavia nodded and pulled on her edge of the dress. The skirt and bodice of the dress ripped cleanly apart.

Raven resisted the urge to wince at the sound of ripping fabric, as Victoria and Tavia continued ripping the material she had bartered for.

After a while of feeling her insides churn with every rip, Raven was relieved to see Tavia and Victoria tire of ruining her gown with no outward reaction from Raven. They let the last shreds of fabric float morosely to the ground.

"I hope this teaches you that no good can come from undermining my authority," Melinda told Raven, who stared back coolly. A knock from the front door echoed through the house, and Tavia rushed to the nearest window.

"The carriage is here!" she informed everyone excitedly.

The two sisters raced out of the room, ornate gowns rustling. Melinda held back for a minute.

"I expect all the floors to be scrubbed by the time we return," she commanded. Without another word, she brushed past Raven and went outside to join her daughters in the stagecoach.

Raven didn't move until she was sure she heard the carriage rumbling away. Once she was positive they were gone, she turned around and ran out of the room. She sprinted down the stairs and across the front foyer to the back door. Opening the door, she ran through the garden, tears burning in the back of her eyes.

She didn't let herself stop until she had reached the small clearing in the far reaches of the backyard. She flung herself to her knees and rested her head and arms on the lightly swaying swing.

Finally, she let seven years of tears flow.

She cried for years of Melinda's abusive tyranny, for her father's death, for the story that Melinda had destroyed the other night, for missing the ball, and just for the sake of crying.

Eventually, she ran out of tears, so she allowed herself to just sit with her head resting on her folded arms in the garden she had loved growing up in.

"I am most delighted that you are no longer crying," a soft voice spoke behind Raven. Jumping, Raven turned around to see a pretty red-haired girl sitting in her mother's spot on the fountain.

"Who are you?" Raven asked, trying to hid the waver in her voice. She examined the girl closely. Her skin appeared to be a healthy shade of orange, and she had green eyes that could rival Gar's sparkling emerald orbs. She wore a purple dress that only reached her thigh, and had a pure silver bodice and gloves made of matching sliver fabric.

"My name is Starfire," she replied. "I have come here to assist you."

"Starfire," Raven repeated. "But… that's a fairy name, isn't it?"

"Yes," Starfire replied, nodding enthusiastically. "I am a fairy godmother."

"You don't seem… old enough to be a fairy godmother," Raven pointed out skeptically.

"True," Starfire admitted. "In human years, I am around the same age as you. So, perhaps then, I shall be you're fairy god-friend?"

Raven nodded uncertainly, but she didn't want to hurt the strange fairy's feelings, so she added, "All right, we'll be friends." The fairy beamed at Raven. "But you still haven't told me what you're here to help me with."

"I shall help you go to the ball, of course," she answered, smiling.

"I'm not going to the ball," Raven replied. "I don't have a dress to wear, and even if I did, Melinda would catch me."

"Not if she cannot recognize you," Starfire pointed out. Suddenly, as if by magic, Raven noticed a dark blue square of folded fabric sitting on the fairy's lap.

"The cloak," Raven gasped.

"The evil stepmother, Melinda, did not see it when she searched the attic and found your dress," Starfire explained, standing up and walking over to Raven. She placed the soft cloak in Raven's hands.

"So, I suppose you're the one that made it appear in the attic in the first place?" Raven accurately guessed.

"I tried to send a dress as well, but I am not very accurate with my magical aim," the fairy explained, blushing prettily. "But up close I can accommodate everything that you may need for this gathering."

"What are you going to do?" Raven asked.

"Much," Starfire replied simply. "Now, where is it that I have left my wand?" Raven shrugged and watched as the girl searched her pockets, which Raven was almost positive hadn't been there a minute ago.

"I remember now!" the fairy exclaimed suddenly. "I put it away."

Raven's eyes widened as she watched Starfire pull a long, thin wand out of the air.

"Now, first we need a pumpkin," she said, pointing her wand at a rotting pumpkin in one corner of the garden.

"A pumpkin?" Raven repeated incredulously.

"Yes, a pumpkin," Starfire confirmed. "But tonight, it shall be a carriage."

Floating a few feet above the ground, the fairy aimed her wand at the rotting vegetable. With a skillful wave of her wand, green sparks surrounded the pumpkin and, before Raven's astonished eyes, it transformed into a silver coach.

The carriage was round, and the wheels looked like the spiraling vines of the vegetable it had been made from. As the last of the green sparks fell to the ground, Raven took a step towards it and touched it lightly, as if afraid it might disappear. It didn't.

Raven looked over at Starfire, who beamed with pride.

"Next, we shall need six mice," she replied. With a flick of her wand, six struggling rodents floated out from holes in the ground and trees and were set in front of the carriage. Another flick and the mice were replaced with shimmering stallions.

"And a newt!" a squirming lizard was transformed into a blank faced, gray-green skinned coach driver.

Standing back, Starfire and Raven admired the final work.

"Now, the only thing missing is your dress!" Starfire squealed excitedly, having reached the task she enjoyed most.

"Do what you want," Raven told her, holding her arms apart. Nodding, Starfire floated above the ground again and pointed her want at Raven.

"This spell requires words," Starfire told Raven conversationally. Thinking for a moment, she smiled and recited, "Bibbity, Boppity, Boo!"

Raven gasped as the green sparks hit her. She had almost been afraid that they would burn her, but they tingled and felt refreshingly cool on her skin. As they danced across her body, she could feel her clothing shift and change. She closed her eyes, waiting to see the final outcome.

Finally, she felt the tingling sensation die down, and she opened her eyes.

A flowing white skirt covered her lower half, from the bottom of her chest, to the ground. Around her waist was a belt of dark red rubies that matched the brooch that fastened the cloak. The top of her dress was made of black fabric with long sleeves that had white cuffs and black material that wrapped around her hand. On the backs of the black material that covered her hands were two more of the rubies. The entire dress was made of an unworldly material that was soft, smooth, thin and sturdy, all at once.

"Wow!" Raven whispered, looking at the beautiful dress. "This is…"

"You have not seen your slippers yet!" Starfire pointed out excitedly. Cocking her eyebrows, Raven lifted the hem of her dress and examined her new footwear.

Glass slippers covered her feet, shimmering in the moonlight. As beautiful as they were, Raven couldn't stop herself from seeing them in her mind's eye, breaking and piercing into her feet.

"They won't break when I walk or dance, will they?" Raven asked hesitantly. The fairy let out a bubbly laugh.

"Of course not!" Starfire assured. "They are made from Tameranian glass; glass made in the fairy city of my birth. It is most strong."

Raven nodded. Walking over to the fountain, she gazed at her reflection in the water. Her face had been wiped clean of any soot, and her violet hair was combed and shining. Smiling lightly, she turned to the fairy.

"Thank you," Raven said to the orange-skinned girl. "I owe you so much."

"You owe me nothing," Starfire insisted humbly. A strange, longing expression crossed her face. "However… if it would not be too much trouble- and really, it is fine if you wish to say no-, but perhaps I could… accompany you to the ball?"

Raven nodded at the hopeful looking fairy, who let out a delighted squeal.

"We must go at once!" she exclaimed, flying toward the open door of the silver carriage, and pulling Raven behind her with surprising strength. Raven clambered into the coach (which, surprisingly, didn't smell like pumpkin) after her and sunk into the velvet seats. There was a slight shudder, and the carriage was magically lifted from the ground.

Carefully, Raven pulled open one of the dark green curtains that covered the windows, and watched them float over the garden wall and down the road to the palace. Letting the curtain fall back into place, she looked over at Starfire.

"You do know that once we get closer to the palace we'll have to stop flying?" she asked conversationally. Starfire looked a bit puzzled.

"Why must we stop flying?" she asked, genuinely confused. Raven stared at the fairy for a moment. She looked like any other human; it was easy to forget that she was from another world.

"Coaches don't usually fly around here," Raven replied.

"Oh," Starfire replied, taking in this shocking piece of information. "That is most peculiar to me, but if that is the way it is here, then I shall make the carriage roll for the last mile."

Raven nodded, and resumed looking out the window. The country side, and in turn, the inner city flew past them on the ground below, and before long they were only a mile or so away from the palace.

Raven's breath caught in her throat. She had only ever seen the palace from a distance, and then, only in the day. She knew it was made of white and silver marble- a gift from the fairies-, and was a marvelous display of architect and design.

Up close, at night, it's beauty increased even more. All the lights were turned on, and light spilled onto the road to greet the guests going to the ball, making the palace seem to shimmer against the dark night sky.

"It is a most glorious sight, is it not?" asked Starfire, looking out her own window. Raven nodded. There was a pause, before Starfire spoke uncertainly. "There is something you must know."

Raven turned to look at her and the fairy continued. "The magic I used will run out at the twelfth hour of the night."

"So, at midnight, everything is going to change back to the way it was before? My dress, the pumpkin, everything?"

Starfire nodded solemnly. "I am most sorry that you cannot stay longer."

"It's fine," Raven assured her. "It's only eight o'clock now. That'll give me about four hours to spend at the ball."

Slowly, the carriage lowered to the ground, and finished its trip to the palace. It pulled up to the front of the palace and stopped. A sharply dressed servant rushed to the door of the coach and held out a hand for the ladies inside. Taking a deep breath to steady her wildly beating heart, she excepted the valet's hand and stepped out. Starfire followed her quietly, earning a few strange glances for her odd attire but ignoring it.

Stopping to make sure her cloak hood was in place, they ascended a large staircase, which lead to the giant open doors of the palace. Robin, the captain of the guard, stood at the top, greeting the guests as they entered the palace, while discreetly checking for weapons with his eyes.

As they approached, he looked at them and smiled. Next to her, Raven could feel Starfire tense and giggle nervously.

"Good evening, ladies," he greeted, bowing slightly.

"Greetings, good sir," Starfire replied, dipping into a graceful curtsy. Raven imitated the gesture, and felt undeniably bumbling.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Robin asked, blushing as he looked at the fairy.

"No, I am not," she admitted, smiling bashfully under his gaze.

"I'm almost done greeting guests, so… perhaps you would like me to… show you around the ball. Maybe even… dance a bit?" Even Raven had trouble not laughing at the poor boy, sweating and blushing as he asked without asking, if he could escort Starfire to the ball.

"I would be most grateful!" Starfire quickly accepted his offer. "Friend Raven, I hope you do not mind."

"It's fine, Star-" Raven began to reply, before being cut off by Robin. To her surprise, he was looking at her with wide eyes.

"Your name is Raven?" He asked, and she hesitantly nodded. "Are you the servant girl? The one my friend Gar met the other day?"

"No," Raven quickly replied. "No, that's isn't possible."

Robin didn't seem to believe her, but after scrutinizing her for a minute decided to go along with what she said. "I suppose you're right. I'm sure there are hundreds of girls named Raven in this Kingdom."

"I'm sure you're right," Raven replied carefully. "I suppose you would like me to leave you alone now, so you can get better acquainted."

She walked away from the couple, who had immediately resumed flirting, and entered the wide doors of the palace.

* * *

Well, Starfire's finally part of the story! Yay! Bet you weren't expecting her to be the fairy godmother, eh? Well, maybe some of you had already figured it out, but I'm sure someone must have been a bit surprised.

Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, but every time I read it over I find things that I want to change, or rearrange, or just take out completely, so who knows when I'll finally be done pickingat it. Oh well, till then!

Tammy Tamborine


	6. Chapter 5: Wallflowers and Party Animals

**_Chapter 5: Of Wallflowers and Party Animals_**

Hundreds of people walked around the edges of the room, socializing and eating. The table that had been covered in dishes of food and drink could easily seat fifty or more people, and hardly an inch of the gold tablecloth could be seen under the food trays.

The dance floor, which easily took up most of the enormous room, was bustling with dancing people. A polished orchestra sat in one corner, playing the music that accompanied the whirling dancers.

At the back of the room, on a large platform, sat two luxurious thrones. A balding man- Raven identified him as the King, by his age and the crown on his head- sat in one of the thrones, calmly watching the ball. The other throne was empty.

She took a step forward, to join in the festivities, but was stopped by a man wearing a uniform. She bit back a groan as she realized that he was the crier, and was there to announce everyone as they entered.

"Your name and title, Madame?" he asked politely.

"Er… I would prefer not to be announced," she replied, trying to step around the man.

"I am sorry, but if you will not tell me who you are, I am not permitted to allow you entrance," the man persisted, blocking her path with his short, but wide figure.

"Please, I am obviously no threat to the King, or anyone else here. Sir Robin has already let me pass."

"True, but it is not proper to allow a noble woman into a gathering such as this without properly announcing her presence," he explained as if talking to a three-year-old.

"I understand that, I simply do not want to be announced. I am… quite shy around large groups of people," Rave lied. She could tell that the crier's patience was wearing thin, and so was her own.

"Still, you understand that it is my job-"

"Is there a problem here?" a familiar voice asked, walking over. Raven's eyes widened as she recognized the speaker as Gar. He looked a bit surprised as well when he saw her, and her hands flew up instinctively to her cloak hood. She hid a wince as she felt that it had fallen off her head while trying to side step the crier.

"This lady will not allow me to announce her presence," the crier replied without looking at the newcomer.

"So?" Gar shrugged, and the crier finally looked over to see who had interrupted their argument. When he saw who it was, he jumped and quickly bent over in a bow, fixing his eyes on the ground.

"Stand up," Gar commanded in his gentle, but firm voice. "Forget titles for a moment."

Hesitantly, the crier pulled up from his bow. Gar motioned for him to speak in private a few feet away, where Raven would not hear them.

She watched curiously as Gar and the crier talked in hushed voices, motioning at Raven once in a while. She noted that Gar did most of the talking, and that the crier seemed a bit nervous around the green boy. With a final word, Gar placed a hand on the crier's shoulder and the servant noticeably relaxed.

Grinning, Gar walked back to Raven and offered her an arm.

"Everything's been worked out." Gar told her, smiling even wider as she timidly took his arm.

They walked in silence as they entered the ballroom, until Gar spoke again.

"So, I thought you weren't coming to the ball?" he asked conversationally. Raven stiffened a bit before carefully replying.

"Actually, I said, 'Noble families go to balls. Servants stay home and scrub floors.'" Raven corrected. "I never actually answered your question."

Gar laughed. "That seems kind of sneaky for you Raven."

"You have no idea," she replied, allowing herself a small smile.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, and she had to admit that he looked fairly handsome.

He wore black trousers, which matched the sleeves of his purple and black shirt. A silver belt had been fastened around his waist, and he wore matching silver boots and gloves. On his head he wore a floppy purple hat with a purple plume extending from it.

Feeling her eyes in his hat, Gar blushed and laughed nervously. "My dad made me wear the hat."

"Couldn't you have just said no?" Raven asked, amused at the frilly chapeau.

"Well, you see, he's a very hard man to say no to," Garfield replied, smiling.

"He's persuasive?" she asked.

"Something like that…"

They fell into silence again, although this time it wasn't as uncomfortable as before. After a while, Raven began to notice that various people kept looking at them. Uncomfortable under their stares, Raven used her free arm to pull up her hood.

"Ignore them," Gar told her quietly. "They're just surprised to see me with someone they don't know. There have been some rumors floating around about me and a girl I met a couple days ago."

Unsure of what to say, Raven picked up a goblet of mead from the food table and stiffly took a drink.

"Come on," Gar said suddenly. "You're obviously not comfortable in here."

Though she wondered what he was doing, she remained silent as he pulled her over to a wall. Pressing himself against the wall, Gar carefully checked the entire room. No one seemed to be looking in their direction, so he deemed it safe to continue. Carefully he pulled up the corner of a nearby tapestry, revealing a small hallway hidden behind it.

He led her down the hall, towards a wooden door. The doorway opened up to reveal an enormous garden. Leaving the door open, they both stepped out.

The music from the ballroom had followed them and was still easily audible in the quiet garden. The twinkling stars above seemed to dance to the graceful sounds of a waltz, and fireflies mimicked them, floating around in swirling designs against the dark hedges.

"Would you care to dance," Gar asked, gesturing at the empty garden. Raven nodded, and allowed him to wrap his arms around her in preparation for the next dance. She shivered lightly as he touched her, but dismissed it as a reaction to the soft breeze.

Slowly, the soft notes of music from the ball drifted to their secret garden, and they began to dance with only the watchful eyes of the stars.

-

King Marcus was very pleased. His ball was going well; the music was lovely, the food superb, and best of all, he had heard whisperings that Prince Garfield had been seen with a pretty young woman in _rich_ clothing. Now the only thing that could make it better was being able to gloat to his young, doubtful advisor.

Lifting a hand, he motioned across the ballroom to Victor, who was talking amiably with a pink haired girl. The tall man quickly noticed his King's gesturing hand, and after excusing himself, he quickly went to King Marcus's side.

"So," Marcus grinned. "Have you heard the news? Garfield has been seen with a young woman."

"I have heard, sire." Victor replied. "Unfortunately, I find it kind if hard to believe. He really was quite taken with the girl he met the other day."

"Ah, but he's found another girl," the King replied. "And I've heard she's quite pretty."

"Oh?" Victor asked. He really did find it hard to believe that Garfield was willingly dancing with someone, when he had spent the entire day talking about Raven.

"Yes," Marcus replied. "She had violet hair and eyes, and pale gray skin."

As Marcus described the young woman, then went on to talk about what his grandchildren would look like, Victor forced himself not to let his surprise show. Then, he smiled. Raven had come to the ball after all, he was sure of it.

"Well, sire, you were right. I believe that Gar really has found a suitable match," Victor said, looking at the old monarch, who smiled smugly.

-

"So, what's your name?" Robin asked the exotic girl next to him. She pried her eyes away from the new sights of the ball to look at him briefly.

"Kori'ander," she said, giving him the Tamaranean translation of Starfire. "And yours?"

"I'm Robin, captain of the palace guard," Robin replied.

"You seem quite young in human years to be the captain of the guard," Starfire pointed out.

"True, I am young in- er, human years," Robin admitted, "But my mentor really pushed me to be great."

"I see. You're hard work has most certainly off-paid then," Starfire said, smiling.

"That's 'paid off'," Robin corrected gently. "And, I suppose it has. Would you like some pear mead?"

"Thank you," Starfire accepted the goblet he offered and daintily took a sip.

"So, tell me about yourself," Robin said. "Where are you from?"

"I am from the city of Tamaran," Starfire replied, hoping he only had a vague knowledge of fairies.

"Tamaran? It sounds familiar, but I don't think I've ever been there before," Robin said, searching his memory.

"Tamaran is a most wonderous place!" Starfire exclaimed. "It is the most beautiful place your eyes will ever absorb! And the fresh-squeezed glorg is delicious!"

"Sounds great," Robin laughed at her enthusiasm, trying not to imagine what 'glorg' looked like.

"Oh it is!" Starfire nodded. "And what of you? Have you always inhabited this palace?"

"Yes," Robin nodded. "My parents were the official palace acrobats. They… died a few years back, but instead of throwing me out on the streets, the king enrolled me into the palace guard, where I met my teacher, Bruce."

"I am sorry for your loss, and am most humbled that you have shared it with me," Starfire said solemnly.

"It really isn't as bad as it sounds," Robin insisted, slightly disconcerted at having upset the previously smiling girl. "I have two great friends who helped me through it all."

"May I inquire as to whom they were?" Starfire asked, brightening considerably.

"Well, the first friend I made was Victor. He was the son of the king's personal advisor. A year ago his father decided to go into early retirement," Robin informed her. "Victor was appointed as the king's new advisor in place of his father. He the youngest advisor in the history of Tamborinia," Robin boasted for his absent friend.

"That is most impressive," Starfire said good-naturedly. "And the second friend?"

"Well, when I met Victor all those years ago, he introduced me to his friend the prince, Garfield."

"Garfield is the prince?" Starfire gasped.

"You know him?" Robin asked, looking at her in surprise.

"My new friend has met him before," Starfire replied, looking around the crowded ball room. "Although I do not believe she was aware that he was a prince!"

"Your new friend?" Robin asked, thinking back to their meeting. "You mean the girl you came with? She's _the _Raven? The one Gar met the other day?"

"Yes, that is she," Starfire replied. "I must inform her of this."

"Wait," Robin stopped her from leaving. "You can't tell her. It's something Gar has to do on his own."

"But-"

"Trust me," Robin pleaded, looking into her green eyes. "He will tell her when the time is right. Hearing it from anyone else will probably confuse Raven and make her unwilling to listen to his reasoning."

Starfire gazed back into Robin's penetrating eyes, and sighed. "I understand. I will await for Gar to tell her himself."

"Thank you," Robin smiled. His eyes flicked past her for a second, looking onto the dance floor. "Would you care to dance?"

"I would be most honored to dance with you, Sir Robin," Starfire replied easily, blushing as he took her hand and lead her onto the floor. She hesitated. "I warn you, I do not know your dances."

"You'll be fine," Robin smiled encouragingly. "I'll be here with you every step."

And she knew he would.

-

Raven gazed up at the starry sky above the garden, letting the beautiful music from the ball wash over her. She and Gar had sat down to catch their breath after their sixth consecutive dance. Suddenly, she jumped a little as she felt his gloved hand settle on hers. Looking over at her, Gar smiled comfortingly, and she looked away, glad for the hood which concealed her blush.

As they sat, enjoying each other's company, a feeling of guilt began to swell in Raven's chest. He had been so kind to her, and she had been hiding so much from him.

"I'm a fraud," she blurted out. Gar looked over at her in surprise. "I shouldn't be here. I used to be part of a noble family, but my father, Trigon, died and now I'm just a servant."

Gar seemed unfazed by her confession, in fact, she was probably more surprised than he. She had never opened up to anyone so willingly, let alone without thinking of it first.

"As far as I'm concerned," Garfield replied after a short pause. "You could live under a barrel in the streets and I wouldn't care. I like you for you, not how much money you have, or whether you have a prestigious title or not."

Raven smiled lightly, looking down at his hand on hers. Carefully she turned her hand and entwined their fingers. Smiling, Gar lifted their hands and placed a small kiss on each of her fingers.

Her heart began to pound in her chest, and she stood up quickly, pulling her hand out of his grasp.

"Let's dance," she suggested, trying to calm her stomach, which was doing excited flips. Gar nodded and stood up next to her. Gently, he placed a hand on the small of her back, and gripping her hand lightly. She fought back another shiver, and they began to dance to an upbeat waltz.

She was glad for the fast-paced music, as it allowed her to pay more attention to the complex dance steps than to the strange, exciting feelings she was getting around Gar.

As the waltz ended, however, it was replaced by a slow ballad. Gar pulled Raven a bit closer and continued to dance. Raven felt a hot blush spread across her nose and cheeks.

As they danced, Gar began to hum to the music.

"So this is love," he sang softly. "So this is love. So, this is what makes life divine…"

Raven's breath caught in her throat as he sang the verses of the well-known love song. She smiled lightly, and briefly let go of his hand to pull off her hood. As he continued to hum, she closed her eyes, and uncertainly rested her head on his shoulder.

Eventually the song came to an end, replaced by another faster song, but they continued to dance slowly together.

As they turned in leisurely circles, Raven found her thoughts travel to her book. She still wanted to read the last story, but suddenly she didn't mind that she wasn't going to end up with Prince Charming. If she could just end up with Garfield…

She stopped her train of thought abruptly. She knew she couldn't marry Gar anymore than she could marry the prince. He had told her that he didn't care if she was rich or poor, but words didn't really mean anything. He was caught up in the magic of the night. In fact, she probably was as well, judging by her uncharacteristically quick acceptance of their short romance. When midnight struck, she would be back to scrubbing floors, and he would go back to chasing noble women like he was supposed to.

Still, it was nice while it lasted. All she could do was hope that midnight never came.

-

"Robin!" Victor called out, walking over to his friend. Robin waved him over.

"Victor, I'd like you to meet my friend, Kori Ander," Robin introduced. "Kori, this is Victor."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Starfire smiled, holding out a hand to the large man. Victor took her hand and courteously placed a kiss on it.

"Nice to meet you," Victor replied, before turning back to Robin. "Rob, have you heard? You-know-who is here!"

"Yeah, I heard," Robin confirmed. "Raven is Kori's friend."

"You sure we're talking about the same Raven?" Victor asked skeptically.

"Unless you know of another Raven with purple hair and a beautiful dress, than I am quite sure the Ravens we know are one and the same," Starfire replied, smiling. "Her dress is quite beautiful, is it not?"

As the three young adults continued to talk amiably, a dark haired girl scowled darkly at what she had just heard. Fists curling, she walked over to where her mother and sister were standing.

"Victoria, don't scowl like that," Melinda reprimanded as her daughter stormed over. "You'll never attract a wealthy husband if-"

"Mother, you'll never believe what I just heard!" Victoria whined. "Raven's here at the ball!"

"She can't be here! We left her at home," Tavia pointed out anxiously. "And even if she were here, she only has rags. They wouldn't let her in."

"I think she had help," Victoria explained. "From that redhead over there." Victoria pointed her thumb at where Robin, Victor and Starfire were still talking.

"Hm, interesting." Melinda's calculating eyes looked over at the king sitting in his throne. "A servant girl passing herself off as a noblewoman. I believe the king would find this quite interesting as well."

-

King Marcus was no longer very pleased. His son hadn't been seen for a long time, and the last he had been seen he had been talking closely to the unknown young woman. People were beginning to draw conclusions for the prince's disappearance, and none of them were very appropriate for an unmarried young man. To top it all off, a woman was standing in front of his throne, informing him of a peasant that was posing as a noble woman in _his_ ball! Somehow he had a feeling Garfield was a part of this as well.

"Victor!" the King barked. Breaking off his conversation with his friends, Victor ran over to King Marcus. A malevolent looking woman stood next to his throne.

"Where is my son?" King Marcus asked.

"I'm not sure," Victor replied, scanning the crowded room.

"Do you know anything of a servant girl pretending to be nobility?" Marcus continued.

"I don't," Victor's mouth grew dry.

"I think you do. I also think that Garfield is with her." the King replied. "Do you know if that is true?"

"I don't, your highness," Victor replied.

"Well, I suggest you find the answers to my questions, and bring both of them to me," Marcus growled. "Or I will have to find an advisor who knows more than my current one!"

Tightening his mouth, Victor nodded, and with a small bow he made his way back into the crowd.

Quickly, Victor made his way through the dance floor until he reached Robin and Starfire.

"Robin, we've got a problem," Victor told the young captain, as he reached them. "King Marcus knows about Raven. I have to bring her to him, or I may lose my job. We'll need to give her a cover story as well, so that she and Gar don't get in trouble." Robin nodded and turned to Starfire.

"Excuse me mademoiselle," he said, bowing to Starfire formally. "I have to be going."

"No," she said firmly. "You shall not be going without me."

"This doesn't concern you," Robin replied.

"It does. I am Raven's friend," Starfire insisted.

Robin shook his head. "Still, we can handle this alone. It won't take long, an hour or two at most, and then you can both go home or finish enjoying the ball."

"But it is forty and five minutes past the hour of eleven now," Starfire said, eyes wide and pleading. "She must go before midnight!"

"Why?" Robin asked. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"I shall explain as we search for them," Starfire told them. "Have you any idea where they might be?"

"I think I might know," Victor nodded. "Come on!"

As the three young adults rushed off, a previously scowling girl smirked maliciously.

"Tavia," she called. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Ah, now the action really starts! I have to say I really like this chapter, but I like the next one better. I'm not sure when it'll be up yet, because as always, whenever I read it over I find things I want to change, but I'll try and finish it ASAP.

Oh, by the way, I drew a picture! It's a picture for Cinderaven, so maybe some of you will be interested to see it. I think it turned out pretty well, myself. For anyone who wants to see it, the address is right below, just take out the spaces.

http / www . deviantart . com / deviation / 31878109

Tammy Tamborine


	7. Glossary Type Thing

Hello, everyone. I'm sorry to inform you that it might be a couple more days until I finish the next chapter of Cinderaven. Until then, I have a special treat for you, which I wrote today in Science. It's like a glossary of sorts, with the important characters and places in Cinderaven. Hope you like it, and don't worry, I'm working hard to finish the next chapter!

-Tammy

* * *

_**A Short Cinderaven Glossary Type Thing:**_

_Tamborinia_- A beautiful kingdom in a realm full of magic, unexplainable things, and interesting people and races. It was named after its first ruler, an intelligent, generous, kind, beautiful and humble young woman, known to historians as Queen Tammy Tamborine.

_Tamaran_- The city capital of the fairy world in Tamborinia. While generally quite friendly, the fairies in Tamborinia are natural warriors. However, they enjoy making people happy, so every hundred years groups of promising fairy children are taught the subtle art of Fairy Godparenting.

_King Marcus Logan III_- The current ruler of Tamborinia. Short of temper, especially where his only son is involved, but a nice enough man, and a good ruler.

_Trigon Roth_- Before his death, he was one of the wealthiest, and most respected men in Tamborinia. He was never one to leave things to the last minute, and cared about his daughter and deceased wife more than anyone else.

_Raven Roth_- Our clever young heroine. After her parents' untimely deaths, Raven became slightly introverted, finding it easier to deal with her abusive stepfamily when void of emotions. Deep down she has never given up hope that she will escape her stepmother's wrath and live happily ever after, although she would never admit it.

_Prince Garfield Logan_- The son of King Marcus Logan III. Growing up in the palace, Gar has always had a taste for adventure and mischief, whether it be exploring the palace's massive gardens, or leaving a fake snake in his bed for the chambermaid. However, he does have a slightly more serious side, especially when around a certain violet-haired girl.

_Victor Stone, Official Advisor_- The youngest King's advisor in the history of Tamborinia. Victor is barely nineteen, but definitely qualified for his job, equipped with a good ear for listening, and wisdom beyond his years. As the unofficial best friend of prince Gar, he has been known to pull a few pranks in his time.

_Sir Robin the Leader, Captain of the Guard_- Captain of the palace guard. After disobeying direct orders during a battle, which in the end caused him to single-handedly save hundred of Tamborinians, he was given a prestigious knighthood and was soon named captain of the palace guard when the previous one decided to retire.

_Kori'ander (English translation: Starfire)_- A charming fairy god mother. One of the youngest fairies in her graduating class, Starfire is still mastering her long distance aim, but is quite skilled for her young age of one hundred and seventy. Though still learning English, and slightly naïve to human customs, Starfire is far from stupid.

_Melinda Hopkins-Roth_- Second wife of Trigon Roth. Melinda easily fills the role of 'Evil Stepmother'. Enough said.

_Victoria and Tavia Hopkins_- The daughters of Melinda Hopkins-Roth. Both equally enjoy following in their mother's footsteps and annoying Raven to no end, although Victoria has a natural ability for these things.


	8. Chapter 6: The Hour of Twelve

_**Chapter 6: The Hour of Twelve**_

"You cannot be serious!" Robin exclaimed as they raced down a hallway, his eyes glued on the girl next to him.

"I am most serious, friend Robin," Starfire insisted. "I am indeed a fairy. Kori'ander is my name in Tamaranean. In English, it means Starfire."

"Well, that I mostly believe," Robin admitted. "I mean, you're beautiful! Wait, I didn't mean… Not to say you aren't… that is-"

"Robin quit flirting, we still have to find Gar and Raven," Victor scolded, causing his friend to blush even more than he already had been.

"Fine, I just don't understand this. You came from Tamaran to help Raven, who's father used to be rich, but died. She now lives with her 'evil step-family', and so you helped her get into the ball by dressing her up and giving her a carriage made from a pumpkin?" Robin asked incredulously.

"Yes," Starfire replied simply. "Why does this confuse you so?"

Robin groaned and continued, "And she has to get out of here before midnight or the spell will end?"

"Well, the spell shall end regardless," Starfire clarified. "It would simply not be wise for her to be in the palace during the ending of the spell."

"Right," Robin nodded, trying to absorb all this information. "Are we almost there, Vic?"

"Almost," Victor nodded, looking over his shoulder at the friends behind him. His eyes widened as he thought he saw someone watching them from around the corner they had just turned, but he blinked and the figure was gone.

"Where is it that we are going?" Starfire asked.

"The garden," Robin replied. "Ever since we were little kids, Gar's always gone to the garden when he wanted to be alone. If he wanted to be alone with Raven, it's going to be our best bet."

"Is there not a shorter way to this garden? We have spent nearly five minutes and forty-three seconds running through these hallways already."

"This is the fastest way we know," Victor replied. "Gar probably knows hundreds of ways to get there as quickly as possible, but we've never really asked or gone there with him. After all, he goes there to think and be alone."

"We're almost there though," Robin assured her. "It's just around this corner."

As they turned the final corner they opened a large wooden door and stepped out into the quiet garden. Straining their ears they could hear the music from the ballroom drifting out from somewhere, but they could neither see, nor hear their friends.

"We'll follow the music," Robin decided. "They'll probably be close so they can hear it well."

Taking the lead, the dark haired boy began to run in the direction of the music, staying close to the side of the palace wall. They quickly found an open door with music gently pouring through.

"They were here," Victor said confidently.

"But where are they now?" Starfire asked, looking around.

"I think I know," Robin answered. Victor and Starfire followed his gaze and groaned as they saw where he was looking. In front of them stretched a large maze made of thick hedges.

-

Victoria puffed, trying too keep up with the three teens ahead of her. She felt like screaming and yelling, but knew that for once it wouldn't do her any good.

She had been following them for what seemed like forever, when in reality it had only been five or six minutes. She had been happy to follow them at first, excited at the prospect of catching Raven red-handed. However, she had quickly learned that the trio was in much better shape than she was, and the fact that she was wearing a corset and heels didn't help the matter.

Finally she stopped. Leaning on her knees, she greedily sucked in the clean night air. She looked around, a triumphant smirk on her face, which quickly disappeared, as she realized that no one was around.

"I thought I heard them stop!" she complained, looking around the empty clearing. Finally her eyes rested on a gap in the shrubbery. The entrance to a maze.

Standing next to the entrance, she held her breath and listened carefully. There! She could hear voices! Smiling, she took a step into the maze. She walked down a straight path of bushes until she reached a fork. Listening for the voices again, she turned right.

She continued to follow the sound of their voices until finally she heard two extra voices just around the corner. She peeked her head around and saw that they had reached the center of the maze. A small water fountain sat in the middle, and two people sat on the edge, looking up in confusion at the three that had led Victoria there.

-

"Raven, I'm having a really good time," Gar said, leading Raven through a hedge maze. He walked through it confidently, like he already knew his way through. They turned around one final corner and they were in the center of the maze. A fountain trickled water in the center of the clearing, and they sat down on its edge.

"Me too," Raven admitted. "It's just too bad it can't last."

"Why not?" Gar looked over at her. His green eyes bore into her own, and she had to look away.

"Because it could never work out," Raven told him. "I'm a servant, you're… well you're some rich man's son."

"Raven, that doesn't matter," Gar insisted. "All that matters is that I love you. And I'm pretty sure you love me too. You've done your best to hide it, but I know you do. You just have to."

Raven looked down at the ground. She wanted to deny it. She _had_ to deny it. But for some reason… she couldn't. Realizing she wasn't going to say anything, Gar plowed on.

"Besides, I already told you, I don't care whether you're rich or poor. I'd give up everything I have just so I could have you. I love you"

"Stop saying that," Raven demanded, voice barely over a whisper. "The more you say it, the harder it's going to be to forget you."

"Good," Gar replied. "I love you, I love you, I-"

"Stop!" Raven looked over at him. She could feel tears burning at the back of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "You don't love me. You're infatuated, perhaps, but it will wear off at midnight, when I have to leave."

"That's not possible," Gar insisted. "I've been in love with you since I met you three days ago, and true love never dies, or wears off."

Her breathing began to turn shallower as she fought back her tears, and she had to look away again. The tears were getting harder to contain, although she didn't know why she felt like crying in the first place. It wasn't like she loved him or anything… did she?

One of Gar's gloved hands reached over to Raven's chin, gently turning her head toward him. She looked at him. Her confusion was clear in her eyes, if not in her blank expression.

Leaning over he captured his lips in hers. She gasped and leaned into the kiss, as she was flooded with feelings she had never experienced before.

She had kissed boys before. She remembered clearly when the butcher's son had stolen one a few years ago when she had been running errands in town, and another time when Milton, another boy in the city, had been dared to kiss her. Neither of those kisses had felt like this. They had been nice, perhaps, but nothing compared to this.

Her eyes snapped open when she realized that she had been kissing him back, and she pulled away. Gar looked at her sadly, wondering why she had stopped.

"Please, Gar," Raven pleaded. "Ever since my father died, I've done my best to hide my feelings and emotions. If you don't feel anything, you can't get hurt."

"You can't love either," Gar replied. Raven sighed. Looking into her eyes, Garfield took a deep breath. "Raven… I have to tell you something. I'm a-"

He was suddenly interrupted as three figures burst into the center of the maze. Raven and Garfield looked up in surprise as Starfire, Richard and Victor halted in front of them.

"Thank X'hal we have found you!" Starfire gasped, lowering herself to the ground. Gar's eyes nearly bulged out when he noticed the floating girl, but was quickly distracted as his friends began to explain what had been going on since they had left the party.

"Your father found out that Raven's here, and he's not happy," Victor told him. "We've gotta get her out of here right before he finds her."

"What? But-"

"We'll explain it all later Gar," Robin promised. "But right now, we need to help her escape. No doubt your dad's already ordered my guard to be on the lookout for a girl with Raven's description."

"She's got her hood, but-"

Ding 

The sound of a loud bell cut off Gar's protests. Their heads all snapped towards the palace, where a large clock was placed on the side of the wall. Both hands were pointing at twelve.

Ding 

"We must go now!" Starfire exclaimed. Quickly, she leaned over and whispered something in Robin's ear. Without another word she picked Raven up by the arms and soared over the maze, with the shocked girl hanging twenty feet above the ground. Without looking back, Starfire flew them over the garden wall and around to the front of the palace.

Ding 

Setting Raven on the ground, they ran towards the pumpkin carriage. They heard a shout, and looked back to see several members of the palace guard pointing at them. Raven realized too late that her hood was still off.

Ding 

Speeding up, the two girls neared the carriage. The sounds of soldiers mounting horses, while others simply ran forward urged them on.

Ding 

Reaching the carriage, Starfire flung the door open. She jumped inside and held out a hand for Raven to climb in as well. Raven paused, looking back at the palace.

Ding Snapping back, Raven quickly followed Starfire into the coach, pulling the door closed behind her with a slam. Ding 

With a snap of his whip, the newt-turned-coach driver spurred his horses into action, and they pulled the carriage towards the palace gates.

Ding 

"Close the gates!" a voice ordered. The gatekeepers rushed over to the crank that controlled the gates and began turning it. The heavy metal grating slowly lowered as Raven and Starfire's coach advanced.

Ding 

In a flash of green power, the carriage horses sped up to an unnatural pace. The carriage was pulled under the gate just a second before it closed on them.

"Open the gates!"

_Ding_

As the carriage raced away from the palace, guards hot on their heels, Starfire opened one of the doors.

"We must jump out, or the pumpkin will change and crush us," Starfire yelled over the sound of the wind rushing past the carriage.

Ding 

"Jump!"

The two girls flung themselves out of the carriage, rolling as they landed with a thump in a grove of trees surrounded by bushes.

DING! They watched as the carriage turned a bend in a flash of green. Seconds later, the guards raced past, not noticing the two girls sitting in the bushes. They drove their horses on, turning the bend, unknowing that the coach they were chasing had disappear for good. Only once the rumbling feeling of hooves had left, did they allow themselves to breathe. Leaning against a tree, the two girls looked at each other. 

"I am sorry your night has been ruined," Starfire apologized sadly.

"It wasn't ruined," Raven replied. "This night may have been one of the worst nights of my life, but it was also the best. Thank you."

Wearily, Starfire draped a comforting arm around Raven, pulling her into a half hug. Raven leaned into the comforting hug, trying to push her thoughts away from Gar. She could still see his face, watching her being flown out of the garden. She had felt- still felt- a strange pain, which had started in her chest and worked its way through the rest of her body. Heartbreak.

Suddenly, Starfire pulled her arm away. Raven looked at her, but the fairy didn't look back. Her eyes were focused on Raven's foot. Raven looked down and her eyes widened as she saw a glass slipper on her left foot. Her other foot was bare, and she now remembered being vaguely aware of the other slipping off her foot as they soared over the garden.

Carefully pulling off the slipper, Raven looked at it. What did it mean? She gazed at the shimmering glass, and as she looked she saw an image of herself and Gar dancing through the palace garden. She blinked her eyes and it was gone. It had just been her imagination.

She turned her head to ask Starfire why the slipper hadn't disappeared, and was surprised when she saw that the fairy was gone. In fact, the entire grove was gone, and she was left sitting on the swing in her own garden.

She shivered, although it wasn't cold outside. Had it all been a dream? No, it couldn't have been. The slipper was proof that it was real.

Pain seeped through her once more and with a heavy sigh, she stood up. Placing the slipper in her pocket, she walked back to the house. She had floors to scrub.

* * *

So, was it worth the wait? I hope so. I know it seems like I forgot about nosy little Victoria, but no. I really do have a reason for making her follow them, but it'll be more important in the next chapter. Not sure when that one will be ready, but I'll try to finish it quickly.

Tammy Tamborine


	9. Chapter 7: There's a Will, There's a Way

_**Chapter 7: There's a Will, There's a Way**_

Victoria watched with wide eyes and an open mouth as the pretty red-haired girl effortlessly picked Raven up and flew her out of the garden. As the two girls flew out of sight, a sparkling item fell down, seemingly from out of Raven's dress.

Victoria watched as the green boy raced forward, catching the item carefully, while the other two continued to watch the direction Raven and the flying girl had gone, wincing every time the large clock chimed.

Finally the clock stopped ringing and they walked over to their friend, who was kneeling on the ground, staring silently at the item in his hands. Placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, the tall man leaned down.

"Are you okay, man?"

"Will I ever see her again, Vic?" the kneeling man asked, looking up at his friend.

Sighing heavily, Victor replied, "I don't know."

"Maybe… princes really aren't supposed to fall in love with servant girls."

Without another word, the three boys began walking back to the palace, taking a different route than they had used to come in, and leaving Victoria to watch their retreat. Her jaw hung even lower than it had before as she absorbed this new information.

The green boy was the prince! Raven had made a prince fall in love with her! Scowling in jealousy, Victoria turned around and retraced her steps through the garden's maze. She had to tell her mother of this revelation.

-

"You disobeyed me! The ball was in an uproar over that little scene you caused!" King Marcus waved his arms, face turning red. The three boys in front of him hung their heads.

"Robin! You are the leader of my guard! You have a knighthood to your name! You, of all people, should know better than to allow some… party crashing commoner to get away when I specifically ordered for her to be taken captive until the end of the ball!" King Marcus scolded, pointing a stubby finger at the shame faced boy in front of him.

"And you, Victor!" Marcus yelled, rounding on his advisor. "You are my personal advisor! Does that position mean nothing to you? As your monarch, you are legally bound into telling me the things I want to know if it is within your power. The answers to my questions _were indeed_ within you power to answer, but you deliberately disobeyed my orders!"

Victor clenched his teeth, stopping himself from saying something he might regret.

"And you Garfield," the old king's voice had dropped to a dangerously calm tone. "You permitted a peasant entrance into the palace, allowed countless noble persons to be under the influence that the girl was rich, even though you knew the truth, hid with her in the garden, and helped her escape! What were you thinking!"

"I wasn't thinking," Gar replied, looking down at an item in his hands. "I was following my heart."

"_Following your heart?_" King Marcus repeated incredulously, voice raising. "FOLLOWING YOUR HEART? You were doing everything in your power to go against my wishes, is what you were doing!"

"Maybe what you want isn't the right thing!" Gar exclaimed, standing up suddenly. Marcus looked at his son in surprise. In his full seventeen years of life, Gar had never spoken back to his father that sharply.

"What did you say?"

"I said, what you want isn't the right thing," Gar repeated icily. "You say you want me to marry for the good of the kingdom, but what good is it to the kingdom if their future king is miserable?"

"You're upset now," King Marcus replied calmly. "But you'll learn to live with it. Very few people of our status marry for love. Your mother and I-"

"Met each other on the day of your wedding," Gar finished, scowling. "And in the end you learned to love each other. But that's not going to happen for me!"

"Gar, stop it!" Marcus ordered sternly. "You may think I'm being cold and unfeeling, but I only have your best interests at heart."

"I somehow doubt that," Gar replied stubbornly, folding his arms. His father sighed.

"Listen to me. I haven't been completely honest with you," King Marcus admitted. That caught Gar's attention, and the old man continued. "I thought I was in love before I met your mother." Gar frowned, and waited for his father to continue.

"She was… a servant girl in the palace. I met her one day while she was cleaning windows, and I was infatuated with her immediately. I thought she was the most beautiful creature to walk the planet, and I told her so.

"She told me she felt the same, and I proposed. My parents were none too pleased when I told them of our engagement, and they told me that they refused to allow the future king of Tamborinia to marry a commoner. So I did the same thing you did, Garfield. I told them that I would abdicate my throne."

He paused for a moment, remembering the events so long ago, and Gar waited for him to continue.

"When I told the servant girl that I was going to abdicate for her, she broke off the engagement and ran away. I realized then that she had never truly loved me, she had only cared for my station and wealth," King Marcus recalled, voice wavering slightly. Clearing his throat, he stood up straight and looked his son in the eye. "I just… don't want you to go through the same pain I went through, my son. You've been my life since I first saw you in your cradle."

Silently, Gar pulled his father into a hug. They stood there for a few minutes, unheeding of Victor and Robin still sitting silently in the room. Garfield pulled away, keeping his hands on his father's shoulders.

"I… understand now, that you're only looking out for me," Gar admitted. "But the truth is, I know that's not going to happen. Raven never knew that I'm a prince."

"What!" everyone in the room looked over at Victor in surprise, as the tall man jumped up from his seat. "You never told her?"

"No," Gar shook his head. "I was going to, but right before I could you guys burst in!"

"Oh… oops," Victor mumbled bashfully.

"Well, that's a good thing, isn't it?" Robin spoke up. "If she never knew, then surely you'll have no objections to Gar marrying her now!"

Gar looked at his father hopefully, but the king sighed, and shook his head. "I wish it were so, but it is not that simple. It does not change the fact that she is a commoner. If she were part of a wealthy family-"

"Wait!" Gar exclaimed. "I just remembered something!"

The others looked at him questioningly, and he continued. By the time he had finished relating what he had suddenly remembered, there were smiles on every face in the room.

-

"Get up. Now!"

Raven hissed in pain as she received a sharp kick to her side. Rolling over on her bed of straw, she rubbed her eyes and looked up to see her stepfamily glaring down at her. She sat up and looked at them, keeping her face as neutral as possible.

"Have I been sleeping too long?" she asked innocently. Melinda glowered.

"You went against my orders and went to the ball," Melinda said. "And then you further embarrassed us by fooling around with the prince!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Raven replied truthfully. Were they delusional? She hadn't been with anyone but Gar all night!

"Of course you do!" Victoria snapped. "I saw you with him! And then you flew off with some red-haired witch!"

"Starfire is no witch," Raven replied coolly, standing up. She knew there was no point in pretending to be ignorant of what they were saying. She had been caught red-handed. "And I assure you I wasn't anywhere near the prince all night."

"Right," Tavia sneered. "Because, you know, walking around with him in the palace garden is completely the opposite of being near him."

"What are you talking about?" Raven groaned, rubbing her temples. "I was with Gar the whole time."

"_Gar_. How sweet," Melinda jeered. "Imagine that, a servant girl growing close enough to the crown prince to refer to him with little nick names."

"Crown prince?" Raven repeated, mouth going dry.

"Stop being stupid," Victoria scorned. "You obviously knew he was the prince all along."

Melinda smiled maliciously when Raven didn't reply.

"You really didn't know, did you?" she asked mockingly. Raven remained silent, fixing her gaze on the stone floor.

"Well then," Melinda said after a short pause. "No harm done."

Raven, Victoria and Tavia all looked at Melinda in disbelieving shock.

"I believe you have learned you lesson," she sneered at Raven. Raven was beginning to grow suspicious, and with reason. "And so, I will be generous and shorten your grounding to eight months."

Victoria and Tavia smiled, satisfied that their mother hadn't gone soft, and waited for her to finish punishing Raven.

"During the next eight months, you will not leave this house. Not even to go into the front or back yard. If you need anything from the city, one of us shall escort you. You will have nothing for breakfast or lunch until the end of the eight months, and your dinners will consist of bread and water. You will have new chores, added to the ones you already have. If you break any of these rules, even remotely, you will be beaten. Three strikes the first time, and then doubled each time after that."

Finished imparting Raven's punishment, Melinda smirked triumphantly, and she and her daughters went upstairs, locking the kitchen door from the outside.

Walking over to the door, Raven pulled on it a few times, groaning as she realized that it wasn't going to budge. Slowly she slid to the ground, leaning against the door.

As she sat there, her thoughts couldn't have been further from her punishment, or even the fact that she was locked in the kitchen with no way out until they opened the door. No, her thoughts were on Gar.

Garfield; the crown prince of Tamborinia. She had danced with the prince. She had fallen in love with royalty.

Raven laughed bitterly. Sure, now she was willing to admit it. Now that she knew she would never see him again, she was willing to admit that she was completely head over heels for the dumb boy.

The same pain that had coursed through her the previous night returned, and she winced. Reaching into her apron pocket, she pulled out her glass slipper from the night before. At first she was slightly surprised that it hadn't cracked under her weight as she slept, but then she fondly remembered her friend Starfire, who had told her about Tamaranean glass.

She could have almost sworn that she saw Starfire's face in the glass as she placed the slipper back in her pocket.

-

"Ah, sister. You have returned," an overly confident young woman walked over to her red-haired sister with outstretched arms. Starfire inclined her head and watched cautiously as her sister, Blackfire, walked over with a strange glint in her dark eyes.

"You know as well as I do that I did not _come_ back, I was _called_ back," Starfire replied, obediently returning the embrace. Stiffly, Blackfire pulled away and smirked.

"You know why you were called then?" she asked, folding her arms. A low muttering rumbled through the large courtroom, but Starfire forced herself to keep her eyes fixed on her elder sibling.

"I think I may know," Starfire replied carefully. "But I would like to hear it from you."

"Yes, I'm sure you would," Blackfire responded. "But as your ruler, and older sister, I command you to tell us why you were called to court."

Starfire's jaw tightened. Ever since Blackfire had been named the ruler of the Fairies, the power had gone to her head. Not to mention, the unspoken, one-sided feud Blackfire had started while they had been awaiting the decision of which of the two girls would rule after their parents so many years ago.

Despite everything, Starfire loved her sister, so she stiffly replied, "Dear sister, I have broken one of our most ancient laws. I must now be punished."

"Hmm," Blackfire hummed, smiling triumphantly. She knew she had the upper hand. "And which law would this be?"

"I…" Starfire paused, looking around the room. Everyone was listening intently, wondering what their usually law abiding princess had done. Moistening her lips, Starfire spoke. "I have fallen in love with a mortal man."

She winced as several cries echoed around the room. Some were disgusted, others disappointed, and a very few were understanding.

Blackfire held up a hand, and silence fell on the crowd. "I believe you know the punishment for such an appalling crime?"

Starfire nodded. "I shall be banished from all Fairy cities."

"And?" Blackfire prompted, smiling maliciously.

Trembling, Starfire gazed at the ground. A pin dropping could have been heard in the courtroom as everyone waited for the shamefaced girl to answer. Fighting back tears, Starfire lifted her head and looked at her sister defiantly.

"I will loose my powers. I must become a human."

-

"Why didn't you think of this earlier!" Victor asked, frantically flipping through files.

"I dunno," Gar replied, shrugging. "I guess it just didn't seem important when she told me so I didn't remember for a while."

"I'm back," Robin announced, walking into the dimly lit room the two boys were sitting in. "And I brought him."

Gar and Victor looked up to see a gangly middle-aged man walk into the room behind Robin. A large scroll was clutched in his thin fingers.

"You're the guy we need?" Gar asked, eyeing the scroll impatiently. Bending down in a flourishing bow, the man nodded.

"I am Monsieur Xavier Avocat, one of the Kingdom's best lawyer, if I do say so myself," the man replied without a hint of a French accent.

"And you're sure you can help us?" Victor asked, looking at the man skeptically.

"Most definitely," the man replied. "I have with me a list of all the official documents signed by wealthy citizens of Tamborinia within the past twenty years."

"Are you sure they're all there?" Garfield asked uncertainly.

"Positive," the man grinned, placing his scroll on the round table in the center of the room.

For the next ten minutes, everyone surrounded the table, scouring the paper diligently. Finally, Victor cried out, pressing one of his large fingers to the paper.

"I found him!"

His announcement was followed by loud cheer from Robin and Gar. While the three boys celebrated by dancing around happily (although Robin decided to just watch that part), Xavier read over the document.

Bending over, M. Avocat studied the name and the information next to it. Abruptly he called the small celebration to a halt, and the three boys looked at him as he explained what the scroll said.

"It is recorded here that the man you were looking for did indeed make and sign what you wanted him to have, but there's more," M. Avocat informed them. "We do not have the official document in our archives. A few years ago he took it out to make last changes, but it was never returned."

Gar looked at the man in shock. This couldn't be true!

"If we somehow managed to find it, would it still be a legally binding record?" Victor asked, reading the statement on the scroll.

"It would," Xavier nodded. "As long as there is a signature on it."

"Well that's just great," Gar groaned. "We won't be getting it back anytime soon. The man's DEAD!"

"But it should still be in his house," Robin said slowly, a thoughtful expression on his face. "And I know how we can get it."

-

Pain seared through Raven's face as she fell to her knees. She could feel a bruise beginning to form on her cheekbone.

"Next time, when we ask for our tea, make sure you bring it quicker," Victoria ordered sternly. Looking up, Raven stared back at Victoria coldly. Silently, she stood up and left the parlor. Once the door had closed firmly behind her, she gingerly lifted her hand to her face.

According to her stepfamily, she had disobeyed their orders twice already. Just as Melinda had decreed, she had received three strikes the first time (she had opened a window to shake the dusk out of a rag, and they had eagerly taken it as an attempt to run away), and six the second time. Next time it would be twelve, and Raven had no doubt that she would 'rebel' again by the end of the day, no matter how much she tried to blend into the shadows.

Scowling with a mixture of rage and sorrow, Raven walked down the hall. She still had laundry to wash, floors to scrub, chimneys to sweep, silverware to polish…

"Psst! Raven!"

Raven spun around in surprise. Had that grandfather clock whispered to her? Taking a step closer, Raven saw a small fold of light purple material poke out from behind the clock, followed by a familiar young woman.

"Starfire!" Raven exclaimed, quietly so the slave drivers in the other room wouldn't hear. Smiling widely, the fairy pulled Raven into a bone-crushing hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come to ask something of you," Starfire replied back in an excited whisper. "May we go someplace where we need not whisper?"

Nodding, Raven led Starfire down the main flight of stairs and pulled her into the small broom closet in the landing. Pushing aside an old mop, Raven offered Starfire a seat on a rusty bucket. Starfire sat down gracefully, and looked up at Raven with a serious expression on her face.

"We have much to talk about," she started solemnly.

"I know," Raven nodded. "Melinda already told me that Gar's the prince."

"Yes, but that is not all," Starfire replied. "He has convinced his father to let him marry you! Is this not wonderful?"

"What?" Raven asked in surprise. "But… no. I'm a servant, and he's royalty. There's no way his father would let him-"

"But he has!" Starfire insisted. "They know that your father was very wealthy, which means you were born into a noble family. It is perfectly acceptable."

"True, but my father died. All his money went to Melinda, which left me poor, since Melinda will never consider me one of the heirs of her fortune," Raven replied bitterly.

"Ah, but that may not be so," Starfire replied, smiling knowingly. Raven raised an eyebrow, and the green-eyed girl continued. "Trigon was the last person to have his will. He had made last changes before he died, and it was never given back to the lawyers' archives!"

"Meaning, I may have a small fortune to my name, but no one knows it except my dead father and Melinda," Raven concluded, letting a small smile cross her face. "And then I would be completely eligible to marry Gar."

Starfire nodded happily, and Raven shocked them both by pulling her into an excited hug. Quickly pulling away, Raven looked at Starfire, determination flashing in her purple eyes.

"So, what's the plan?"

* * *

This chapter kind of makes it seem like I'm straying, doesn't it? It all seems very random, eh? Oh, ye of little faith. Just trust me. I have plans... 

Well, I hope you likedthis chapter.

Tammy Tamborine


	10. Chapter 8: If the Shoe Fits

**_Chapter 8: If the Shoe Fits…_**

The blast of a trumpet's fanfare broke the silence in the large Roth Manor. Raven smirked at the sounds of shoe heels and Tavia's squeals drifting down from upstairs as the three women looked out their windows to see several carriages, all embellished with the royal arms, pulling into their yard.

Placing her scrubbing brush in the pail next to her, Raven stood up as her stepfamily came running downstairs. Victoria and Tavia pushed past Raven, while simultaneously shoving each other out of the way and trying to fix their already fixed hair.

Melinda paused at the bottom of the stairs, looking cautiously at Raven, who had replaced her smirk for a neutral expression.

"Go upstairs and finish scrubbing the floors," Melinda ordered. "And if you make so much as a peep, or show your face downstairs, I will personally make your life a living hell."

Instead of making a sarcastic remark in return- though it was quite tempting-, Raven nodded and went upstairs, bringing her soapy bucket with her. It wouldn't do well for her to make Melinda even madder, or she might get locked in the kitchen, and that would ruin the plan.

She walked to the top of the stairs and turned the corner so that she couldn't be seen from the foyer. Squeezing her eyes shut, she forced herself to ignore the sound of Melinda's cheerful greeting, and sat down to listen for a moment.

-

Opening the door, Melinda let a deceivingly gentle smile cross her features. On the doorstep stood four men and a young woman.

The first was Sir Robin the Leader, clad in one of his best uniforms. It was made of thin, but amazingly strong armor, which had been painted red, yellow and green. He was even wearing his infamous mask. It was said that he wore the mask during battles so his opponents couldn't tell what he was think by looking into his eyes.

Next to him was the young woman. She wore a long purple dress, and her hair had been pulled up in a concealing veil around her head, but her intense green eyes flashed with determination. Although she wore a pretty smile on her face, there was something about her stiff posture that reminded Melinda of a warrior.

On the other side of the doorway, stood a large man, also wearing armor. Unlike Robin's, this man's armor was incredibly bulky. The metal was white and blue, and the with the helm raised, only half of his face could be seen, causing him to look like some sort of half-metal monster in Melinda's eyes.

Next to the human hybrid, was a green man, who Melinda immediately recognized as the prince, by Victoria's description of him and the richness of his clothing. His face held an expression of careful apathy that even Raven would be jealous of.

And finally, in the center, was the king. The old man had the same green eyes as his son, although his skin was a pale shade of ivory.

"Good morning, Sire," she greeted in a bubbly voice, bowing to King Marcus and nodding her head to the others. Opening the door wider, she allowed them into the house. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Not pleasant at all, I'm afraid," the king replied gruffly. "It seems we have a problem."

"A problem?" Melinda repeated, trying to sound as innocent as possible. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Perhaps," the king replied. "You see, the other night, my son met a young woman. Unfortunately, she left before he could get her name. He doesn't even know what she looks like."

"She wore a hood," Prince Garfield explained quietly before allowing his father to finish his explanation. It was a lie- Gar could still see Raven's face in his mind, as clear as if she were standing right in front of him. Melinda, however, did not know that. She nodded, fighting back a triumphant smirk as she thought of what a fool Raven had been to hide her face from the prince.

"All we could find was this glass slipper," The king continued, gesturing to the man in armor, who held up a silk pillow with a dainty slipper sitting on it. "And so, we have been traveling around the kingdom, searching for a woman of appropriate age who fits this slipper. Surely then, we'll have the mysterious girl we've been searching for."

"Surely," Melinda nodded. She gestured toward a group of velvet trimmed chairs that sat in the corner of the room. "Please, sit."

Marcus, Garfield and Starfire each took a seat, while Robin and Cyborg remained standing. Robin handed his friend a scroll, and after clearing his throat, the advisor began to read the latest royal proclamation.

-

Raven pressed her ear against the floor, straining to hear what was being said downstairs. She nearly laughed when Melinda fell for the slipper story. How stupid did she think they were? Obviously no one with half a brain would search the entire kingdom for the one girl who would fit the shoe. Her feet may be small, but they weren't so small that it wouldn't fit a few other noble girls. In fact, Tavia's feet were almost the same size as Raven's.

Standing up, Raven dusted off her rag-covered dress. Wow, she really did need to wash the floors.

As silently as she could, Raven walked down the halls of the house, making her way to Melinda's bedroom. Opening the door, Raven looked around the immaculate chamber. At first, she couldn't see anything that might hide a priceless document, but after a slower scan of the room, Raven decided to check the drawer in the bedside table.

Pulling on the ornate handles, Raven shifted through Melinda's belongings. There was a book entitled 'Etiquette: The Noble Woman's Guide To Proper Behavior' and a set of keys, that could open or lock any room in the house, but nothing else. Picking up the ring of keys, Raven closed the door and walked over to Melinda's wardrobe. She wasn't sure what she was expecting- perhaps a box full of old papers and the like sitting underneath all her clothing- but it wasn't what she found. Instead she found Melinda's stiff dresses, all hanging in perfect rows of dark red, and plain black and gray. In other words, nothing helpful.

Closing the wardrobe, Raven quickly checked Melinda's jewelry box before giving up on that room. Stepping out of Melinda's chamber, Raven closed the door and walked through the hall to a room she hadn't entered in years: her father's study.

-

"Come on… fit you stupid shoe," Victoria muttered under her breath as Robin attempted to cram the slipper onto her foot. As the oldest, she had insisted on trying the shoe on first. Thus far, it was a futile attempt, to say the least.

"Clearly, it does not fit," Starfire said, after at least ten minutes of trying to fit the too small shoe on Victoria's foot. "Perhaps we shall try the next girl?"

"Tavia, you're majesties," Tavia introduced herself excitedly, bobbing a curtsey and pulling her sister out of the chair Gar had offered for the shoe fitting.

"I have a good feeling about this one," Gar whispered, knowing perfectly well that everyone could hear him. Victor disguised a barking laugh as a cough, and Robin smirked slightly. Tavia flushed with pride, while Victoria scowled.

Still in his kneeling position, Robin lifted Tavia's foot and slowly slid the slipper onto her foot. From all perspectives, it looked like the shoe was going to fit perfectly. With their eyes glued to Tavia's foot, no one except Sir Robin noticed the way Starfire lightly pointed a finger at the shoe.

As he finished sliding the shoe on, there was an audible gasp around the room.

"It fits!" Melinda exclaimed, smiling. Tavia beamed as well, while Victoria simply stared at her sister in shock.

Grinning, Robin held up her foot, as if to show off the perfectly fitting shoe. And that was when everyone noticed the way it hung off her foot loosely. There was at least an inch of shoe that needed to be filled.

"Take it off and try again," Melinda ordered. No one protested, so Robin did as he was told. This time, however, the shoe would simply not go on. It was much too small.

"Try again."

-

Raven sniffed, refusing to cry. As soon as she had stepped into her father's study she had been overwhelmed by his familiar scent, untouched for ten years.

Now, she sat digging through the drawers, stopping once in a while to look at letters written in his familiar scrawl and to take a whiff of his dried out tobacco. She had never been fond of the smell, but somehow it didn't seem too horrible at the moment.

Sighing, she closed his drawers with nothing to show for it. Looking around the study, her eyes fell upon the large bookcase sitting against one of the walls. Standing up, she walked over to the bookshelf, gazing longingly at the spines of each. She read each title, smiling at the ones she recognized. Suddenly she stopped. _A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes. _That was a strange title, and she didn't think she remembered ever reading it with him, but it seemed familiar somehow…

"_Yes," he had chuckled. His chuckles had turned into a weak cough that shook his chest and made Raven want to cringe. "You must promise me that you will wait until your seventeenth birthday to read the last story. And remember, my darling, that a dream is a wish your heart makes."_

Shaking her head free from the memory, Raven tried to convince herself that it was just a coincidence. Still, she didn't even try to stop herself as she reached for the book with a trembling hand.

Opening it up, she gasped as a piece of paper floated to the ground. Looking down at it, she smiled lightly as she saw a familiar signature printed at the bottom of the paper.

-

For twenty minutes, Starfire had played with Tavia's mind, as well as Victoria's and Melinda's, as she continuously shrunk and expanded the shoe. She was shrinking it again, when suddenly she felt a sharp jolt to her fingertips. Her eyes widened as she realized that her magic had stopped, right when the shoe had returned to normal size. She shook her hand, trying to reawaken the magic in her veins, but it didn't seem to be working.

She had been feeling her magic slowly draining out all day, but she hadn't expected it to run out so soon. Robin hadn't seemed to notice, and was sliding the shoe onto Tavia's foot. Frantically, Starfire shook her hand even harder, letting it whip through the air as if trying to shake out that last bit of magic in a last ditch effort to help Raven.

Suddenly, there was a cracking sound. Robin immediately pulled the shoe away, and looked down at the glass. It was still fully intact, but a deep line was etched down the middle of the slipper and green sparks were still lazily circling the shoe. It wasn't much but it was enough to delay the shoe fitting, if only for a second.

"It's fine," Melinda insisted. "Just a small crack. Please, do go on."

Robin gulped, noticing Starfire's dismayed, and that the slipper seemed to have returned to normal size.

Slowly, under Melinda's demanding eyes, Robin began to slide the shoe on. Gar watched with wide eyes as the shoe made its way up Tavia's foot and drew closer to the back of the heel, and the point where they would have to admit that the shoe fit.

Though he tried to hide it, Gar could feel beads of sweat forming nervously on his forehead.

"Stop."

Stopping what they were doing, everyone turned to see Raven walking slowly down the stairs, a bright white piece of paper in her hands.

"What are you doing down here? I thought I told you to wash the floors!" Melinda hissed, casting a nervous glance at the bemused looking king, and Gar, who had a goofy smile plastered across his face.

"I don't take orders from you," Raven replied coolly. She held up the piece of paper. "Not anymore."

"What is that?" Melinda asked, eyes narrowing.

"My father's will," Raven replied calmly. "The will that left me all his land, money and possessions."

"You lying little-" Melinda snatched at the paper, eyes scanning the page frantically. Her face paled, and her hands shook with anger as she took in the words. She looked like she would have ripped it in half, if Victor hadn't pulled it out of her hands at that moment.

Reading it over, he smiled. "Why, sire! Look at this," he said in an obviously mock-surprised voice. "It's Trigon's will! You remember Trigon Roth, don't you?"

"Of course," King Marcus replied, smugly adding, "He was my dear friend, and one of the richest men in the kingdom before his death. Whatever does the will say?"

"It says here that Trigon wished for everything in his possession to go to his only daughter, Raven Roth on her seventeenth birthday," Victor answered, smirking at the shock on Melinda, Tavia and Victoria's faces.

"How very interesting," the king said, rubbing his chin as he looked over the document in Victor's hands. His eyes stopped on a specific date and he grinned. He turned to Raven. "My dear, when _is_ your seventeenth birthday?"

"What a coincidence," Raven said in an equally obvious fake voice, as she smirked at Melinda who had suddenly paled. "Today is my seventeenth birthday!"

"Let me see that!" Melinda screeched, flailing her arms in an attempt to pull the will out of Victor's grasp. The large man simply held it above the livid woman's head. She craned her neck to see it, and Victor generously pointed out the important lines in the document, and Trigon's final signature at the bottom of the page.

Melinda's fists clenched, and her jaw tightened before turning into a sickeningly fake smile. Slowly she turned her sweetest smile on Raven.

"Raven," she cooed, forcing her voice to match her fake expression. "How very fortunate for you. Of course, you would never let your loving family go hungry on the streets."

"You're right, Melinda," Raven replied. "I never would let my loving family go hungry on the streets. Unfortunately, none of them are still living."

Melinda's face fell and she looked at her daughters in shock and sadness. For a minute, Raven almost pitied Melinda. As vicious as she had been to Raven, Melinda had only wanted the best for her daughters, and it would be a terrible culture shock for them to be suddenly left with nothing.

"However," Raven relented. "I will let you keep this house. And, of course, you may keep everything you bought with my father's money before today, as it was not yet mine."

The three women's eyes lit up with gratitude.

"You are most gracious," Melinda thanked, voice still sickeningly sweet.

"Perhaps," Raven replied stiffly. They'd find out soon enough that none of their pretty dresses would be of much use when they needed food, and other necessities.

Melinda's eyes narrowed, at Raven's cryptic words, but she just nodded and fell silent.

"So, do I still get to try on the slipper?" Tavia asked, looking over at Robin.

"No," Robin replied calmly, standing up.

Suddenly the tinkling sound of glass being broken echoed around the room.

"Oops," Starfire murmured. She smiled apologetically, opening clenched fist and letting several tiny pieces of glass fall from her hand. "It looked so beautiful, I simply wished to see it closer, but I accidentally grasped it too hard, causing it to shatter into a million pieces."

"Oh, that's fine," Victor replied benevolently. Melinda and Victoria, by this point, had pretty much figured out that they had been tricked. Tavia however, just shot Victor a disbelieving look. "We were never really planning on marrying him off to whatever girl fit in the shoe. We were just buying time so Raven could find her father's will."

"Why?" Tavia asked dumbly.

Rolling his eyes, Robin replied, "Because now that she has money, and proof that she has noble blood, she's eligible to marry Gar without any complaint from other noble families in the kingdom."

"So?" Tavia's face contorted with confusion, and Robin rolled his eyes again, and the movement was so exaggerated that it could almost be seen through his mask.

"So, he's going to marry her, if she'll say yes," Robin explained. Seeing the look of confusion still on Tavia's face, Robin ignored his exasperation at her idiocy, and continued in a fast, slightly annoyed tone. "He knew who she was the whole time. When he told his father that Raven was Trigon's daughter we searched a bunch of archives for his will, and figured out that it was somewhere here. We contacted Raven and told her to look for it while we distracted you."

"Oh!" Tavia gasped, eyes wide. Melinda and Victoria groaned at how long it had taken her, while Victor and Robin snickered.

"Not to ruin the moment or anything," Victoria said suddenly. "But what is he doing?"

Everyone looked in the direction Victoria was pointing at with her bony finger. Gar was standing quite close to Raven, idly toying with her hair. Raven simply looked away from the crowd of people suddenly watching them.

"Working up the nerve to ask Raven a really big question," Gar replied calmly, grinning impishly at the crimson blush that spread across Raven's cheek at his implication.

"What question?"

By now, everyone in the room was looking at Tavia like she was the new definition of 'idiot'.

Shaking his head in amusement, Gar dropped down to one knee, clasping Raven's hand in his own.

Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth and prepared to speak. He remained like that for several seconds, with nothing more than a few nervous squeaks escaping. Sighing, he blushed and laughed.

"Do I really have to say the words?" he asked jokingly, scratching the back of his head nervously. Smirking, Raven nodded. Smiling bashfully, he looked at the ground. Quickly working up his courage, he looked up at Raven and smiled lovingly.

"Raven, will you marry me?"

I think you can guess what happened next.

* * *

Hmm... okay, so not my best chapter, but it's fairly decent, eh? There were parts that I just don't like but couldn't figure out how to rewrite, and parts that were pretty good, and maybe one or two parts that I really liked. Oh well, it's definately better than my frst version of this chapter (I rewrote it a couple times because I didn't like it).

Anyway, this isn't the last chapter. There's one more after this, so you might have to bear with me while I write it. I want to make sure that the last chapter at least is awesome.

Oh yeah, if you have any questions, feel free to ask them. I'm not totally sure if I remembered everything I wanted to put in this one, so there might be a few things that only make sense to me and need answering.

Tammy Tamborine


	11. Chapter 9: A Fairy Tale Ending

_**Chapter 9: A Fairy Tale Ending**_

A soft tapping on her door caused Raven to look up from the small piece of jewelry she had been admiring; a dazzling diamond set on a small band of glass. The glass itself had previously been several pieces of glass, but after skillful work it had been fixed into the shape of a perfect circle.

"Come in," she called, recognizing the knock as Starfire's. Opening the door, Starfire happily bounced in.

"Today is the day!" she exclaimed, eyes shining. Raven laughed lightly.

"Yes, it is. Now calm down, I'm starting to think that you're even more excited than I am."

"I am simply happy for you," Starfire laughed, walking over to her friend. "Now stand up and let me examine your dress."

Raven stood up from her spot on her bed, and allowed Starfire to look her over. She wore a long, white dress. Glass beads had been sewn across the bodice of the dress in swirling patterns, like silver-black tendrils of magic. The full skirt remained beadless, but Raven loved it in its simplicity. Finally, on her hands she wore silver gloves, thin enough that her sparkling ring had easily been slid over top.

"You look most beautiful," Starfire squealed, smiling at her friend. "But something is missing."

Silently, the Tamaranean pulled a piece of dark blue material from behind her back.

"Is that-?" Raven stopped, breathlessly looking at the familiar cloak. She smiled as memories washed over her. Nodding, Starfire walked over to her friend and clasped the cloak around her shoulders. "But, how did you get it? I thought you said that when your magic was taken away, you were banned from everything in the fairy lands."

Starfire's face darkened at the memory, and Raven immediately regretted her bluntness. When Starfire had explained what had happened to her magic, Raven had seen tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She should have remembered to tread lightly around the painful subject. She quickly began to apologize, but Starfire shook her head.

"It is fine, friend Raven," she insisted, smiling reassuringly. "You are correct. I should not have been able to retrieve this from my former home in Tamaran. However, Blackfire has been denounced from her position of power.

"My good friend, Galfore, has become the fairy king and he requested my presence the other day. He told me that my punishment was much too severe, and offered me the return of my powers and immortality."

"That's amazing," Raven replied. She felt strangely disappointed. As happy as she was that Starfire was going to get her magic back- it was obviously quite important to her-, Raven couldn't help thinking that if her friend was a fairy again, they might grow apart. Fairies were known for often growing tired of short living mortals.

Starfire seemed to realize what Raven was thinking of, and she smiled.

"I asked for him to return to me my powers, but I no longer wished to be immortal," she said. "I enjoy life much more when I am around friends who will not take life for granted."

Smiling, Raven nodded, and looked at the cloak.

"So, how did you know I wanted this?"

"I did not, really," Starfire admitted. "I simply chose it because it was blue."

"Blue?" Raven repeated, raising an eyebrow. Starfire nodded.

"Yes. In Tamaran, we believe that there are certain things a bride must have for a happy celebration of matrimony, much like your superstition of not seeing each other before the wedding. We have a saying. I believe in English it would be: something that is old, something that is new, something that is borrowed and something that is blue," Starfire explained. Raven nodded in understanding.

"Thank you."

"Do not thank me yet," Starfire replied, smiling. "I have not yet given you the other three.

"For something that is borrowed, I will allow you to hold in your possession-until the end of the wedding-, my Centauri Moon necklace."

The giddy half-fairy pulled a bright green stone on a chain out of her pocket and handed it to Raven.

"It is green, and it will clash with the gems on your cloak, but perhaps you would like to tuck it into your dress?" she suggested. Raven smiled lightly and clasped the necklace around her neck, tucking it in her dress. The chain was long enough that the bright green stone was easily hidden in the bodice of her dress. Next, Starfire handed her a white silk handkerchief.

"I was not sure what you would like, so this is your 'something new'," Starfire said, as Raven examined the pretty piece of fabric. Lace lined the edges of it, and her and Gar's initials had been stitched in pink thread. It was much too girly for Raven's taste, but she smiled and thanked Starfire none the less, tucking it into one of her gloves as flat as possible.

"Your last gift is possibly the most important, and I do hope you will like it," Starfire said hopefully. "I would have given it- and all your other gifts- to you earlier, but magic was most definitely required for this one."

Raven quirked an eyebrow curiously. Smiling excitedly, the red-haired girl reached behind her back, and with a small green flash, handed Raven the last gift. It was a black, leather bound book with gold scripture gleaming on the cover.

Raven looked at it in shock for a few seconds before reaching for it, hands shaking. Starfire handed it over happily, and watched with interest as Raven looked at the small book.

She could feel tears forming in her eyes, but as she looked up at her friend, she didn't care. Smiling, she opened her arms and pulled her new friend into an embrace.

"Thank you, Starfire," Raven spoke, warbling slightly. "Thank you so much. How did you do this?"

"I simply returned to the kitchen in Melinda's house and restored the book from the ashes," Starfire explained, allowing her shorter friend to lean her head on her orange shoulder. They stayed in a hug for a few minutes, before pulling apart.

Smiling, Starfire looked at Raven fondly. "I believe I shall allow you some time alone. I will be waiting in the hallway when you are ready."

Nodding, Raven watched as her friend walked out, softly closing the door behind her. Privacy restored, Raven looked at the book still clutched in her gloved hands.

"My Raven," she read aloud to herself, smiling sadly. "I can read the last story now. The one with the prince."

She almost laughed as she opened the book and flipped to the back. Finding the page, she cleared her throat and began to read to her empty room.

-

_Many paths can be chosen on the road to happiness, because happiness is different for everyone. _

_My dear Raven, I know you were expecting a story, but that is not what you will find here. Instead, I have written a few words of wisdom, if you will have them._

_I have watched you grow with loving eyes, and I always knew that someday you would grow into a beautiful young woman. Until then, I shall cherish every moment I spend with you, for who is to know how many more moments we shall have. Remember that, and take it to heart. Make sure every moment you live, is lived like your last. _

_Your last story was supposed to be about the prince, who would sweep you off your feet, for I have no doubt that someday someone will fall in love with you. He will be your prince, whether rich or poor, and those feelings will undoubtedly be reciprocated, for who could not love you? Perhaps, I am slightly biased, as you loving father, but I do not doubt my assessment in the least. I can only hope that you never doubt the power of love. It is the strongest emotion one can possess, and while it can hurt at times, more often it heals._

_The final story is yours to write. Good luck with your life, my Raven. I love you._

-

Raven closed the book, blinking away tears. Taking a deep breath, she straightened. At some point while she was reading she had sat down next to the fireplace, out of habit. Standing up, she examined her dress and found that, to her satisfaction, it was not covered in soot.

She looked around for a place to put her book. She knew that Starfire intended for her to carry it down the aisle, but she had no pockets. Lifting up her arms, she looked inside the cloak, and was only slightly surprised when she saw a seamless pocket on the inside of the rich blue material.

Placing the book in the pocket, she took a final deep breath, and walked out of her room. True to her word, Starfire was waiting outside, examining a tapestry hanging on the wall.

The fairy girl looked over when Raven stepped out, and her face lit up excitedly.

"Come, we must go. The ceremony is taking place in fifteen minutes!" Starfire said, pointing out the window. Outside the window was a clear view of a giant clock.

Sure enough, the clock read that it was five minutes after eleven.

Clasping Raven's hand in her own, Starfire quickly began to walk down the halls towards the garden.

As they stepped outside, Raven smiled. Lights had been set up in the entrance to the large hedge maze, and sound drifted out from the center, where an entire wedding had been set up. The castle's workers had been given two and a half weeks time to widen the small area in the middle of the maze, and complete all other preparations for the wedding. Many had scoffed, saying they could easily finish it all in three days. And they probably could have.

Walking through the maze, Raven felt nervousness building up inside her. So many people would be waiting to see her, people she didn't even know. Naturally, all the nobility in the Kingdom (except Melinda, Victoria and Tavia, of course) had been invited to witness the union of the Prince, and Trigon's rich daughter. Of course, the story had been passed along and altered a few times (apparently, she had had help from a bunch of singing mice and tame birds, and her 'evil' stepmother had locked her in her room when everyone came to try the shoe on), but that wasn't important.

What would everyone think? Would they approve of Gar's choice? What if she wasn't good enough?

They came to a stop at the last corner. In less than five steps, Raven would be standing on the red velvet carpet that marked the aisle, in plain view of everyone. She instinctively pulled her hood up. Taking one last look at Starfire, Raven nodded, allowing them both to proceed. Starfire stepped around the corner first, cueing the music. Raven could hear the slight shuffling sound of people turning around to watch as Raven turned the corner.

Taking a deep breath, she joined Starfire on the carpet. At first, the sheer number of unfamiliar eyes looking at her overwhelmed her, but after only a split second, her eyes drifted straight down the aisle, stopping on Gar. From that moment on, she couldn't remove her violet eyes for his gentle green ones. She tried a few times, to try and gage the crowd's reaction, but each time they snapped back, as if magnetized to the man at the end of the aisle.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two girls reached the end of the aisle. Starfire, who had at some point linked their arms without Raven noticing, disentangled herself and moved to the side.

Slowly, Raven stepped so that she was standing in front of Garfield. He gently took her hands, and without breaking eye contact, motioned for the ceremony to commence.

The beautiful words spoken during the ceremony, and the sparkling lights and decorations were mere background noise and ambiance to Raven, as she looked at Gar. A few times, he mouthed words to her, telling her how much he loved her, at which times she would smile and silently reply.

After they exchanged vows, Raven's heart began to speed up, as she realized what was coming up next.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Gently, Garfield pulled off the hood still concealing her face from everyone else. Cupping her face in his hands, he pulled her into a kiss, sealing the deal.

There were several 'Aww's. As they pulled apart, both smiling happily, everyone looked up at the towering clock, still visible from the maze. The ceremony had ended right on time, as the big hand slowly joined the little hand at the top of the clock.

Midnight.

As the clock chimed, Gar turned to Raven, smiling happily.

"I hope you're going to stay this time," he joked, holding her hands. Raven smiled.

"I don't think I'll ever want to leave."

Years from that day, Raven would look back on that special night. Then she would look at her wonderful life, and she would still agree with her statement. She would still feel wonderfully jittery- ecstatic, even- every time she was around her loving husband and she would smile as she read her most precious book to her beautiful children, always ending the stories with six wonderful words.

And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

Ah, the last chapter. I'm satisfied with it. It's too bad it's over, but oh well. It was fun while it lasted, eh?

I'd like to thank everyone that's reviewed for this story. When I started writing it, I really wasn't expecting to get anywhere near two hundred reviews, but I'm looking at it right now, and I have 208! I didn't even realize I had that many until a minute ago. So, big thanks to everyone. You all rock. :D

-Tammy Tamborine


End file.
